Unintended
by faintheartednot
Summary: A chance meeting at an airport turns Jasper's world on its head. He plans for nearly everything, but never for him. Sometimes, the most unexpected things are the best. E/J slash. D/s.
1. Chapter 1

I wait impatiently. I'm rushed, unprepared, and nearly bouncing as I stand from my recent stop at Starbucks. The line at the check–in stand is nearly out to the seats. I sigh and take a glance around. I have flown every week for the past two months and it is not uncommon to see people I recognize from previous flights. I see a delightful young woman I have talked to on numerous occasions on her cell phone. I catch her eye and she gives me a soft smile and nod of her head before turning back to her conversation. I glance up at the check-in desk again and feel my breath catch. How did I not notice him before? Standing ten feet away from me is someone I thought I could only dream up in my most vivid of dreams. He flashes a smile at the desk attendant as he grabs the handle of his carry on and I faintly hear him wishing her a good day. I hear a throat clear behind me and I'm brought out of my trance. I mumble my apologies and shake my head to clear it. Today is not the day to be distracted by ogling attractive – very attractive – strangers. I can't help taking one more glance his way but as I do, I catch his eyes and I quickly avert my eyes as I feel a slight blush touch my cheeks. I square my shoulders and try to get into my business frame of mind that I am going to need today.

I briefly glance up at the Departures board to confirm my gate as I talk on my Blackberry. My sister is droning on about her upcoming wedding and asking if I have a date. It isn't the first time she goes on about knowing the perfect man for me. If that was the case, there are about 11 perfect men she has known for me. While my sister knows me well, she does not know my taste in men well. In fact, many do not know the taste in men that I have. I don't have the heart to explain to Rose that I like my men able to wield a flogger or to make me cum on command alone. Different strokes for different folks if you will, but that is something I don't have the desire to ever go into my sister about. It isn't as if I have had any luck finding a man like that for me, but someday, maybe…

I'm brought back by Rose screeching out my name. I really do need to focus today. Maybe that extra shot of espresso was a bad idea. I assure her that I did hear her and while I appreciate her wanting me to meet Mr. Right, I do _not_ want a repeat of flamboyant Alec or all too self assured Garrett. A quick glance at my watch makes me end the phone call as I arrive at my gate. I see that boarding has already started as I curse under my breath. It appears today is really not going to be my day.

My phone rings yet again as I enter the cabin of the plane. Glancing at the display, I sigh as I answer it.

"Hale, I think it's our day. This is the trip that should finalize it," I hear my boss exclaim. I only wish I felt as confident as he did about this. Big day jitters I suppose. Time for the calm facade.

"I think you are right, Mr. Dean. By the end of the day, we'll know if Seattle is our new place," I tell him. I don't mention to him that whether this goes through or not, I will be moving to Seattle one way or another.

"That is the spirit, Champ. Now I just wanted to run a few last minute things by you…" I hear him trail off as I catch sight of who is in the seat next to mine. Fuck my life. It's him. I breathe in deeply and try to listen to the last few words from my boss. It is mundane things that I already know and I quickly say my departing remarks. I take a deep breath as I hoist my carry on bag up into the overhead bins, trying to forget that a part of my anatomy that is rather aware of this man, is just above at eye level with him. As much as I would like to move over his lap to get to my window seat, I hardly think he would go for that. I clear my throat and say with a steady voice, "I think I got the window seat."

"Oh? Here." He stands up and as he moves out into aisle, the knuckles of his hand brush against my hip and I take a quick inhale of breath. I mutter out a thanks and quickly move to sit down. I move the armrest down as I try to keep my fumbling hands busy fastening my seat belt. I remind myself that he is just a man, albeit one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. He takes his place next to me again as I open my messenger bag, taking out the various papers I need to review briefly before the meeting today. His elbow brushes against mine on the armrest and I fight to act normal. I put the packet in the seat holder in front of me and hear him let out a deep laugh and a hello. I startle for a moment, wondering what I did that was funny and glance over at him. He is on the phone. I'm oddly let down by that.

I try to not eavesdrop as I see the cabin door closing. He says a quiet "love you" to whoever is on the line and my hope dwindles. Why I had hope in the first place is something I don't feel like asking myself.

I look around for something to do while they drone on about safety procedures when I hear him say something. I realize he has said something to me.

Act normal, Jasper. "Sorry, what did you say again?"

He smiles as if he is in on a secret. "Would you mind raising the window cover? I typically enjoy the view. If you don't care."

I'm struggling not to stare at his lips as he speaks and I nod my head quickly as I reach over to move the window cover up.

He lets out a thanks and cocks his head to the side. "Business or pleasure?" Well, I would like to pleasure you. I don't think that is quite the answer he expects though. Good thing I'm not quite brash enough to say it.

"Business, mostly. I make this trip weekly now. How about you?"

"Oh, a mix of both. Mostly pleasure I think." He smirks at me. I tamper down the hope that I feel expanding in me.

He continues on as he nods his head at the portfolio in front of me. "Here in Santa Barbara or Seattle?"

This is a safe topic. I can handle this. I think.

"Well, I'm moving to Seattle shortly. This business deal would just make it that much better. Santa Barbara is home base until that happens." This makes him ask more questions about Santa Barbara and the area surrounding it. I grew up here and while I know it well, I am mostly just listening to his deep voice. He talks about how he is heading back home to Seattle after a week of visiting friends from college. I'm watching him as he speaks. I didn't realize just how attractive he was until earlier. His bright green eyes are catching the sun just right, making them shine even more. He has an oddly different mix of red and brown hair. It works for him. Then again, I think anything would work on this man. The most attractive thing is his crooked, yet perfect smile. He goes to push up the cuffs of his jacket and I catch sight of a leather band on his right wrist. I see a familiar emblem and my eyes snap up to his. He is still talking but at the look on my face, he slows down.

Before I can even think of what I'm saying, I blurt out, "Dom?"

He quirks an eyebrow at me as he replies, "Excuse me?"

I start to stammer out an apology. I tell him he looks like an old acquaintance named Dominic I knew. He looks amused and shakes his head. The next words out of his mouth are, "No, you didn't. Try again. I know what you meant by that."

I gape at him for a few seconds before I regain enough sense to shut my mouth. I don't know what to say to that. While I have read countless things and talked to a few other people I know are in the lifestyle, this is the first time I have ever been in this situation.

He seems to take pity on me and moves the sleeve of his jacket up, tapping his index finger on the leather band and looking right at me. "This?" I slowly nod and he glances around the cabin. I pray to all that is holy that he is not looking for a way to get away from me. I just can't make my mouth work yet to plead with him to stay.

"It's not all that often that people recognize it for what it is. You did though, why is that?"

I guess this is either claim to know barely anything about it or be honest. If this man is what I think he is, I don't have any other choice but to be honest.

"I, uh, have done quite a bit of research on it and I, you know, recognize the symbol. I'm sorry for just blurting it out like that. I don't know what I was thinking, I just," I nearly start to ramble on and with one word that sends my heart racing, he says, "Stop."

I swallow hard and softly say okay. I try to ignore the tightening I feel below as he takes on that tone. He looks around again and sighs before saying, "I want to continue this conversation, but let's wait until we're in the air. It should be louder and a bit easier to carry on the conversation then." I understand and really do not want the mother in front of us to hear whatever he has to say to me. I nod in his direction and reach out for the magazine in front of me. I need something to keep me distracted.

I start to flip through it until I find the Sudoku section and I reach for a pen as my hand shakes. I feel the heat of his arm pressing into mine on the armrest and hear him softly say relax. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and somehow, I do relax. We can talk about it without any others listening.

* * *

Take off is smooth. Easy. It's the least nerve wracking part of the flight for me. The most nerve wracking, however, is sitting right next to me. We're in the air for a good ten minutes until our pilot announces that we can take out portable devices. I see most everyone around us putting ear buds in and breathe a sigh of relief. I don't know what he has to say and either way it goes, I don't think I really want anyone else to hear it. This will either be the quickest 2 ½ hours or the longest. I slide my magazine back into the seat back in front of me. I take another much needed deep breath and look his way. He is looking right back at me, seeming to be taking me in. I see his eyes move down to my neck then my bare wrists, and back up to my eyes. He smiles smoothly at me.

"I can tell you're a little unsettled about this. Try to relax, we are just talking." He says this in an authoritative but gentle voice. I wonder how else I could hear that. I feel another part of me wondering the same thing and try to reel it in.

I let out a soft okay with a nod of my head.

He looks at me for a few more seconds and holds his hand out in front of me. I glance up at him and he smiles as I take his hand, he grips it tightly and I hear his beautiful voice say the name of the man I will be dreaming about, no matter what happens. "I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?"

That name sets off a bell somewhere in the back of my mind, but I ignore it. I give him an easy smile in a way to say thank you for helping me calm down. "Jasper Hale. It's nice to, uh, fly with you." As soon as it is out of my mind, I berate myself in my mind. He grins at me. "While this is nice, I could make you fly in a number of ways, but for now, yes, this has proven to be quite a nice flight." I feel my cheeks heat as I wonder how any blood is going there when it is all rushing down. He seems to take notice of the blush and smirks at me in a knowing way.

"This isn't really how I usually do things and while I would like to continue talking about this with you, homeland security may have a problem with how I'd proceed with it. I have work I sadly need to attend to and it looks as if you do as well." He says with a glance at the packet of papers with me. I regretfully nod and feel my smile fall. Perhaps this is just his way to let me down easy. He got the reaction he wanted and that's it.

He seems to know where my train of thought is headed and he shakes his head. "It is not that, believe me. It's just easier for now. I'll give you my number and you can decide what to do with it." I perk up at that and he seems to notice. He smiles and nods his head as he hands me his card with his name, cell number, and email address on it. "I want to hear from you and while I usually don't like to leave things in others hands, I'll wait to hear from you, if I do at all." I realize this for what it is and as much as I would have rather spent the whole flight talking to him, I can tell more about him from this small exchange. I nod my head and reach back for my wallet, slipping his card in there and smiling up at him.

He nods back at me and with a glance at the packet that I catch, I take the hint and reach for it. Time to review all the information that is desperately needed.

I have somehow gotten into reading more of the contract in front of me as I try to ignore the man next to me. I don't dwell on how his thigh feels against mine or that I can feel his body heat nearly searing my entire left side. No, I don't take notice of it. At all.

I let out a sigh and tap my pen against my lips. I need to figure out a way to change one thing in this contract and if I can do that, I know the deal is ours. I bite the tip of the pen in exasperation. I hear a low groan next to me and look at deep green eyes staring at my lips. I realize what happened and I smirk, running the tip of the pen along my lips, seeing his eyes narrow as I do. I feel his thigh press harder into mine with warning and he makes a point to meet my eyes. His gaze moves down to his lap and I follow it. I let out a soft whimper. I don't want to acknowledge that I just did that, but what I do want to acknowledge is a large bulge in his grey slacks. I swallow hard as I try to look away. His voice brings me out of my gaze and I look up at him.

"Unless you are going to do something about that," his eyes flash down to his groin and back up at me, "I suggest you put that pen down or keep it far away from your lips. Understand?"

I am fairly certain I don't gasp. Pretty sure. Well, not that sure when I see the look he gives me. I happen to enjoy the smoldering looks he is giving me though. I've been half hard since he brushed up against me when I sat down, he can deal with it. I pointedly move the pen to the tray table and run my tongue along my lips, meeting his eyes as I do. His eyes flash with heat and I see the muscles in his jaw clenching.

"You really should not have done that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These boys sadly belong to SM. Anything other than that exists only in my mind. **

**A/N: This is my first story and I'm trying hard. I don't have a beta right now or anybody to pre-read it for me, so any mistakes are my own. Send me a message if you see anything, I really don't mind. It would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

I feel my eyes widen as his hand moves down and he presses the palm of his hand against the bulge in his pants. I try not to groan, but unsurprisingly, I'm unsuccessful. I don't know what I expected, but that wasn't it. He glances to the people across the aisle from us. One is reading, one is sleeping. This seems to please him. He looks back at me and puts the armrest up between us. I don't know what to do. I'm terrified, anxious, and not to mention, utterly turned on by this man next to me.

He moves his hand over on his leg, letting his knuckles graze along my thigh. It is as if he just wants me to know it's there, but that is all he does. He leans in towards me. Close, closer – oh, my God – his lips brush up against my ear. "Is that what you wanted? To tease me? You really don't know who you are dealing with, Jasper." He lets out a breath and I shiver involuntarily as it moves across my ear. "I could make you sit there and squirm in your seat. I could make you cum in your pants. Did you know that? Do you want me to sit here and tell you how much I would love to take you over my knee right now? Punish you for something I told you not to do. Tell you how much I want to fuck that sweet mouth of yours? Hm? You were tempting the kind of trouble you cannot even imagine."

I'm aware I'm breathing harder. That is about the only thing I'm aware of. I can't think, I can't react, I can't move. What I do know is that if he keeps talking to me like that, I _am_ going to cum. Dear God, make him stop, don't let him stop…

He trails on, "That isn't something you want though, is it? Maybe you should think twice before tempting with me with those lips that were made to wrap around a cock." As soon as he finishes that sentence, I feel his fingertips brushing against my lips. He cocks an eyebrow at me, as if in challenge. My first thought is to let my tongue move along his fingertips but the way he is looking at me says that he knows that, too. I breathe in deeply and stay still, I see his tense look relax slowly and a delightful smile spreads across his beautiful face. He looks pleased with me. He moves his hand back and nods.

"That's better. Now please, I won't say it again, pay attention to your work. No more teasing." I take in a deep breath and lean back into my seat, closing my eyes. My heart feels like it might beat out of my chest right now. I have never been so exhilarated in my entire life. If he can do that, only by that, what else can he do? It excites me, yet it utterly terrifies me.

The rest of the flight goes well. He is reading something while I am not able to concentrate. At all. I'm going to ruin this chance. Concentrate, Jasper. Not on the every breath that escapes the man next to you. Listen to him.

It is a little startling that last thought I had is what makes me focus. Sign of things to come? I can only wish.

By the time we are descending into Seattle, I feel caught up enough to feel confident for the meeting later today. I let out a sigh of relief and lean back into my seat. I glance out the window and tell myself I won't replay any of what happened earlier until I am safely in my hotel room for the night. I just need to figure out how to be okay with him walking away from me.

I feel his hand move over mine on the now lowered arm rest and I become aware that I'm strumming my fingers quickly, I stop as soon as I realize it and he moves his hand. My hand is still tingling as I move it away and look back at him, ignoring that we're now touching down. He looks up at me and nods slightly. "You have my card, Jasper. It's up to you, but I think we both know what I want you to do with it. Just calling or emailing doesn't mean anything, okay? Remember that."

I look at him for a moment, memorizing his perfect face in my mind. I feel my lips curve upwards and he grins at me. I'm vaguely aware we're taxiing now. I hear my name being spoken in a familiar, but feminine voice. My head pops up before I can say anything to him and I see the woman I usually speak to. She is in the row in front of us but to the left, how I failed to realize that until right now I don't know. She smiles and asks if I have time for that usual cup of coffee. It's become a ritual since I started this flight and I laugh, shaking my head no. I tell her I probably don't need any more caffeine for the meeting today and she grins, nodding her head. I tell her next time definitely and she gives me a mock salute that has become a part of our normal routine. She glances at Edward next to me and back at me, lifting an eyebrow in question. I shoot her a small wink before she shakes her head laughing.

I glance over at Edward and he's watching me with a confused expression. He steals a quick glance over at her then back at me. He talks softly.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done that if I had known someone you knew was right here." I smile and shake my head.

"Don't worry about it," I reply. "Her and I catch up every week. If she heard anything, it doesn't really matter. She isn't one to judge. Anyway, she, uh, is someone I talk to often about this kind of thing." I hope he gets what I mean by that. By the look I get, I see he thankfully understands.

By now, everyone is rushing to get up and he gives me a small look of regret before shaking his head and smiling at me. He reaches for my hand again and I try not to remember where it was earlier. Apparently, my eyes give me away as they slide from his hand to his groin and quickly back up. He has a deviant smirk on his face and I hope he doesn't comment. I don't think I can handle it.

"Well, it is nice to see that is still on your mind," I fight to not blush as he says that and I give a small nod. The people in front of us are moving up the aisle. It's time.

"Jasper, I hope I'll be hearing from you soon." He says it in a gentle voice. I hear a throat clear behind him and see people waiting impatiently, I give him a small smile and reach up for my carry on. By the time I retrieve it and apologize for holding them up, he's gone.

I can handle this. It is just a conversation.

Even as I say that to myself and believe it, my thumb hovers over the send with button. His phone number glares at me. I shake my head and press send. Somehow I bring my phone up to my ear in disbelief.

One ring, two rings, three…oh.

"Cullen," I hear. I'm surprised by the brisk tone in his voice. It isn't what I remembered. I hope I didn't make the wrong choice. What if I did and…

"Hello?" Shit, Hale, talk!

"Uh, um, this is Jasper." Way to sound intelligent there.

"Jasper? Well, my day just got better. How are you?"

"Oh, well, I'm doing rather well. I just thought I'd call, and uh, yeah.." I trail off. I didn't quite think out what I would say to him once I was actually talking to him.

"I'm glad you did. I am happy to hear your voice. You caught me at a bad time however. Give me a second, Jasper?"

"Sure, yes, I apologize." I hear his laugh and a quick glance at the mirror shows me grinning like a fool. This man…

He muffles the phone but I can still hear a bit of the conversation. I hear a muffled, "close the door" and a soft sigh before he is back on the line. "Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I really am glad to hear from you. Are you still in Seattle?"

"Yes, I'm in Seattle for a few more days finishing up everything." Does this mean he wants to see me? When did I start reading into every single word? Calm it down, Jasper.

"Would you like to meet up before you leave? Coffee? Maybe a little less bouncy this time," he says while laughing. I laugh with him and shake my head. I thank him internally for a bit of the ice breaker.

"Yeah, I needed a pick me up that morning but sometimes I have a bit too much and it makes me unable to stay still. But, uh, yeah, I think that would be good, yeah."

"Great. I'll let you pick out the place, somewhere you're familiar with. Text me the details? I'm available any time in the next few days."

"Sure! I mean, yeah, that's good. It will probably be tomorrow. I'll text you." I can't believe it. I'm going to see him tomorrow. I hope I don't make a fool out of myself tomorrow. I realize again he's talking. Shit.

"I'll be eagerly waiting for it then. See you tomorrow then, hopefully. Bye Jasper." He hangs up before I can say bye. After sitting here staring at the phone for longer than I'd like to admit, I'm relieved and happy. He wanted to hear from me too. I realize he is trying to make things more comfortable for me too. Could it be this simple? Did I just meet him? I may be getting ahead of myself. He's just so...

Okay, I need to stop reacting like a teenage girl getting a call from her crush. I laugh and shake my head. Well, it seems he's already brought more of me than is usually there. I wonder what else he could bring out in me? And with that thought, it is time to jump in the shower.

* * *

I pick out a location close to my hotel. It's close enough to walk back and forth from. I'm ignoring the small part of me that is wishing something happens tomorrow. I don't know if I'm jumping the gun or simply wishing.

I pull out my phone and text him the details, telling him I am looking forward to seeing him. I feel a bit out of my depth here. We already shared more on the plane than I do with most people. Do I act like it's simply a first date? A meeting? I'm unsure and I am usually never unsure of anything. I plan accordingly with most things in my life. Very rarely does anything take me by surprise. He has thrown me for a loop since I first laid my eyes on him. So far, he is everything I've wanted, and nothing I ever thought I would get.

Guess it's time to see what tomorrow brings...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to SM. Everything else is a creation of my own overactive imagination.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far and the story alerts! It makes me happy to see people receptive to this story. **** Also thank you to Rae for being my Beta and helping me out. I didn't realize how much I needed it! Enjoy.**

I arrive early to the coffee shop. It's only about a 3 minute walk from my hotel, not as if I timed it or anything. There has been a tight knot in my stomach all day thinking about meeting him here. Along with being unbelievably excited, I am really nervous. I just don't know what to expect from any of this and that instantly puts me on edge.

I decide to go ahead and order something while I'm waiting. I don't know what he wants or I would get him something. I'm sure he probably likes just plain black coffee, maybe with a little cream or sugar, but not much.

And what are you basing those ideas off of, Jasper? I decide then and there I really need to knock off the talking to myself thing. Something tells me it really isn't going to go away that easy. Ah, well, it was a nice thought.

I order something light on the sugar and caffeine, not wanting to be wound up too much while we talk. I glance around trying to see what the quietest area of the shop would be and find a booth in the back corner open. I pick up my drink and leave a nice tip, earning a grin from the barista. I glance back long enough to see him watching me walk over to the booth. Well, not exactly me, more like my backside which makes me feel a little better. Wait until he gets a glimpse of Edward.

At the booth, I sit down and listen for a moment. I can only hear the murmur of conversations going on around me which makes me feel better. Without knowing exactly what we're going to talk about but deciding given the type of conversation we had on the airplane it won't be innocent. A blush creeps up my cheeks as I remember what went on. I have gone over it countless times in my mind and every time is better than the last. I try to suppress a groan and bite my lip. I hear a throat clear and my head pops up.

Standing there with a smirk on his face is Edward. Apparently my imagination needs work because it has done nothing to even come close to him. I realize I'm still biting my lip and feel my cheeks blaze again.

"What I wouldn't give to know what had you so distracted to put that blush on your face," he says as he reaches out to run his finger tips along the side of my face. I smile up at him and shake my head.

"It really isn't that hard to figure out. He just walked in." He chuckles and just looks at me. I shift in my seat a little and he notices. Well, the wink he just gave me makes me pretty sure he noticed anyway.

He's checking me out and I'm doing the same to him. I picked out a periwinkle button up shirt to bring out my eyes and paired it with those jeans that make my best asset look even better. He has on what is leftover of a suit and I'm trying hard to remind myself not to drool. I am pretty sure words haven't been created to explain just how damn good he looks. I realize he already has a drink as he slides into the booth across from me.

I nod at the drink and ask him. "Were you here before me? Was I out of that long I missed even that?"

He laughs and his lips curl up in a little smile. "I was here a few minutes before you came in and I was going to meet you up at the front, but I was enjoying watching that man flirt with you and you didn't have a clue. You might have once you felt his eyes on you, but he was trying pretty hard and you seemed to not even realize."

My answer to that is a smile and a shrug. "I was a little preoccupied at the time. I looked, but I guess I missed you when I did." I'm still trying to figure out how I missed a man like him when I feel his leg press up against mine beneath the table. How can one touch from him electrify me?

I shake it off in my mind and reach out to take a sip of my drink. I lick my lips tasting the cream it left behind and I see his eyes flash at me. Heat, lust, anticipation. Something deep inside of me tightens and I inhale harshly.

"I know that wasn't on purpose, but if we have any chance of staying here and talking, you can't do that too much." His voice sounds a little strained as he says this and I notice him barely readjust in his seat. Good, it isn't just me.

"Anyway, I know you said on the plane you were new at this, yes? Just how new are you to all of this? Has it been only curiosity? Reading about it, watching movies, or talking to people?"

I guess we're diving right into it then. Fine by me.

"I've done a mix of all those things. Anything I could find about it, I read. I've seen, uh, videos displaying it. Um, yeah, I joined a site to talk to other," I glance around to make sure no one is listening and clear my throat, "talk to, uh, other subs about their experiences. I know a few people in the lifestyle, but no Doms' or anything like that."

He seems to think about my answer and I see his brow furrow just a bit. "So you haven't had any experience in it? How did you even start thinking about it?"

I shift in my seat again. This part of the conversation I knew would be a bit uncomfortable for me, but he has to know, I suppose. "I've had a few boyfriends and it's been okay. I usually, uh, topped in those relationships until I met Felix. It only happened a couple of times but he convinced me to bottom for him. We did and I, uh, enjoyed it. It was freeing to not have to be in control of most of it,." I shrug and glance up at him. He's watching me intently and seems to understand what I'm talking about.

"Anyway, him and I hooked up again and he got a lot more... forceful that time. The things he was saying to me shouldn't have got me off, but they did. We talked about it afterwards and he said I seemed pretty into it. He asked me if I wanted to do something more and I said I'd think about it. Uh, well, by the end of that night I knew what it was like to be tied to a, uh ah, a headboard and spanked hard."

I catch the makings of a grin on his face but it's gone quick enough to make me wonder if I did really see it. I'm almost done with my answer. Time to knock it out.

"We did it once more after that, but he ended up finding someone he wanted to be exclusive with. We're still pretty good friends and he kind of pointed me in a direction to find out more about that kind of thing. At first I objected to it and said it was something that was a onetime thing. I tried going back out after that. I topped, it was pretty bad and then I tried to bottom. _That_ was a disaster. I kept asking him for more, to do more, and he was nice, but just wouldn't. Since then, it's just been me and my hand pretty much. I know you might not have wanted to know all of that, but it just kind of came out…"

He cuts me off. "No, that is the kind of thing I want to know. That gives me more prospective with it. Are you sure you want _all_ of it though? Not just a more dominating boyfriend in the bedroom?"

"I can't be 100 percent, but I think so, yeah. Even when Felix was doing it, I wanted more. I wanted him to say filthier things, to, uh, do more things to me. I wanted him to push the boundaries more and more. I've also, ah, played with a few things, and I do think it's what I want." I nod basically to myself, feeling my face blaze anew yet again.

"I see. Well, I will definitely be asking more about that. I want to speak about this a little more but more people are coming in," he nods to the door, "Would you want to talk about this somewhere else?"

I gape at him for a second before schooling my face. I look around and notice not only is it filling up in here, but it is much louder in here now. Wow.

"Yeah, um, like somewhere to eat or my place? Well, my hotel. It has a living room area and it's only a few minutes from here. Not that anything has to go on or anything, I just, uh…" He cuts me off with a chuckle.

"No, I meant somewhere private. Your hotel should work okay. Let's get going then. Lead the way."

I'm startled by how much I want to go there with him. The thought of being with him behind closed doors, no one around, no one to interrupt us. I may be getting ahead of myself.

I grab my jacket and slide out of the booth, strategically holding it over myself. Just being here with him has me so hard I'm aching. I glance over at him and notice him doing the same. I smirk and he catches it, answering by sending me a warning look. I laugh to myself and lead the way out.

We make it up to my room and if my hands weren't shaking it would be easier to unlock the door. He slips the keycard out of my hands and does it for me, opening up the door. I glance in quickly making sure I didn't leave anything out and step to the side. He looks around the room and lets out a low whistle. "Pretty nice place, I haven't stayed here before."

I nod and walk over to the couch, putting my jacket down on the arm of it. I tell myself I'm not sitting on the couch to see if he sits next to me or if he chooses the armchair. Nope, I am not.

He walks to the armchair and sits down, angling his body towards me. He leans his chin against the palm of his hands and looks over at me. He seems to be contemplating something and apparently decides on it.

"I know you're new at most of this, but to be honest, the men I usually play with have a lot more experience. I'm a patient man but I haven't really ever played with someone who is this new to all of it. The basics aren't something I have ever had to worry about teaching someone."

I feel my heart plummet and I look away. I didn't really expect him not to have any experience, not that I care about that, but to know he hasn't ever been with anyone as innocent to it as I am. I feel his hand on my knee, squeezing a bit harshly. "Jasper, I'm only explaining. Hear me out all the way, understand?" I nod and try to keep myself from reacting.

"I'm only saying that so you can understand where I am coming from with this. Truth is, I haven't had anything more than a play partner for a few scenes lately. Something was missing. I knew when I first talked to you how green you were when it came to this but I'm here, aren't I? Perhaps teaching someone about it again will reignite whatever was missing. I want to try this with you. As sure as you are about it, my tastes may range from what you have been exposed to or what you are comfortable with."

I pay attention to all of what he is saying, but God, he doesn't just want to give it up and let it go. From what I am hearing, he is going to try with me. I am going to learn, with this man.

He continues on. "I suppose we won't really know any of that until we're more involved in it. I'm getting ahead of myself here anyway. You want to do this with me, Jasper? I will take you to places you haven't ever been and have only wished to go to, but it is beyond worth it. None of it will be easy. Do you want to?"

I take a deep breath and let what he is saying settle in before answering him. It isn't something I want to answer in a snap call.

"Yes, I think I want to. I know I'm new and that may be a bit of a sticking point at first, but I will try my hardest. Anything I do, I do it with all that I am. All or nothing is something that has brought me far in life. I want to. Show me where to sign!" He laughs and just smiles at me, shaking his head.

"Oh, that will come, believe me. We have a lot more to talk about, preferably not in a hotel room however." He glances at his watch and strums his fingers against the armrest. "Do you have anything else to do today?"

I sit up instantly and have to remind myself to settle down. I look up over at the time flashing on the TV box and I shake my head. "No, I'm free for the rest of the day, aside from some work I'll need to look at later." I glance up at him and he grins.

He stands up in front of me and I'm eye level with his hard on straining against slacks. I swallow hard and look up at his face. He's staring down at me. His hand reaches out in front of me and I put my hand in his.

"Well, now looks as good as any time." He pulls me up from the couch and starts to lead me towards the bedroom suite, unbuttoning his button down as we go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As always, they belong to SM. I just do very dirty things to them. ;)**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for all the reviews and story alerts. This is the chapter I couldn't wait to write and the one I like best so far. Wonder why? Thank you again Rae for being my beta. Enjoy! Ahem…**

He leads me towards the bed and I can feel myself starting to tremble. I've been with enough men to not be full of jitters and nerves but with him, it's so much more. It's months of dreaming about it and only hoping for something like this. It's _him_. He holds everything that I want and more. I know he didn't bring anything with him, but I don't doubt for one second what he can do without the help of anything else.

He stops when we're a foot away from the bed and changes path. There is a light brown chaise lounge by the large windows, showing an amazing view of the Space Needle. He leads me towards it and pushes lightly on my shoulders, guiding me down to sit.

He reaches for my chin and tilts it up as he gazes down into my eyes. He does this for a moment and whatever he was looking for, he seems to have found. "Before we start, this won't be like any other scene. I won't push you too far until I know more of your limits. Stay here."

He walks back out into the living room and I take in a deep breath. I didn't expect us to do much here, truly. I'm sure he can be more than creative with his hands, his mouth…oh god, focus.

I see him come back into the room, wearing a smirk. A quick glance at his hand shows me a couple of condoms and a small bottle of lube. I swallow hard as he sets them down on the table.

"We'll go over this quickly. Since we haven't gone over limits and everything, we'll stick to the basics. I know the jist of what you like. Spanking is a part of that, right? Nod for a yes." He stops speaking for a minute as I nod, my arousal growing even stronger. "Good. Anything else we'll discuss at another time. You'll have a safe word eventually. You may use stop if you need it. I'll stop immediately, you tell me why and we'll proceed from there. I think that is about all for now. Any questions?"

A million come to mind but they can all be answered at another time. "No, I don't have any questions. Well, one. What can I address you as this time?"

He hums and tilts his head to the side. "I think Sir will be enough for now. Remember, stop if it's needed. I think we're good to go now. Anything else?" I shake my head quickly and he smirks. "Well then, Jasper, the only other thing to remember is this isn't pass or fail now. Don't worry if it is right or wrong, go with what you think is right." He looks me in the eyes and nods his head.

"Undo my pants. I have been hard for too long now." I reach out with shaky hands and unbutton his slacks, pulling down the zipper. I look up at him and wait. He reaches out and tugs my hair lightly.

"Good, that was all I asked. You listen well so far. Take them off along with my briefs."

I lick my lips which earns me a slight smile and I reach out, pushing his slacks down along with his briefs. They get to mid thigh when my hands stutter. His cock is right there and it looks even better than it felt. He is long and thick, with just a tiny hint of an upward curve to it. A pearl of liquid glistens on the tip and I want to taste. I finish taking off his pants and briefs as he steps out of them. I fold them quickly and lay them over the arm of the chaise. My tongue runs along my lips again as I look up at him, pleading with my eyes to taste him.

He takes a step back and looks down at me. "Stand up and finish undressing me. Kneel and take me in your mouth." I jump up quickly, lacking grace, and finish unbuttoning his shirt. I reach for his cuffs, taking the cuff links off. I lay his shirt next to his pants and take in a deep breath. This is it.

I move slowly down onto my knees in front of him. My hand reaches out to hold him in my hand, feeling his cock pulse as I touch it. I lean forward, running my tongue lightly over the tip of his cock. God, but he tastes good. A moan escapes me before I can stop it. Remembering he said to take him in my mouth, I wrap my lips around him. I suck lightly on it, sliding my mouth slowly up and down it. I feel his hand come down to my head , his fingers going through my hair and tugging lightly.

My mouth slides down deeper over his cock, taking more of his thick dick in as I feel my cock pulse in my pants. I let out a moan around his dick and am rewarded with a groan. I start to bob my head up and down his cock, feeling him tap up against the back of my throat. Luckily, I was blessed without a gag reflex. My eyes lift up to look at his as I take him in deeper, deeper… I swallow around him, letting him feel my throat massage his cock and his hands tighten in my hair as he lets out a loud grunt. He lets out a rush of precum and I suck it up greedily. A tremor runs through me, knowing I am making him feel like this. His head thrown back in pleasure is what I see, but then his blazing green eyes open and he stares down at mine. The power of his gaze is too much for me and I close my eyes.

My mouth works his cock the best way I know how as he grips my hair tighter, letting in just a little bit of pain as he does it. I reach up to cup his balls in my hand, waiting to see how he reacts to that. I hear a "fuck!" and feel him pulling me in, making me take his cock deeper into my mouth.

"Ah, you are a fucking good cocksucker. Mmm, pay attention to my balls. Now."

I let out a whimper as I give him one more hard suck and let him out of my mouth with a loud audible pop. I keep my hand wrapped around his cock as I stroke him up and down, a slight flick of my wrist as I near the top. My tongue reaches out and caresses his balls. I suck one of his heavy balls into my mouth, letting it go and moving to the other one. I give it one hard suck and receive a loud groan. Fuck, this man.

"Back in your mouth, now. Now!" He barks harshly at me. He tugs hard on my hair as I'm releasing his balls from my mouth.

The whimper escapes me before I can stop it and I take him eagerly back into my mouth. I take him in deeply again, deep throating him. Giving him everything I can.

"Ugh, fuck yes, Jasper. I'm cumming, take it. All of it."

I moan loudly around his dick and swirl my tongue around it as I take it deep into my throat again, feeling it pulse so hard. Pulling back a bit, wanting to taste every drop that he gives me. Warm salty cum hits my tongue, swallowing as quickly as I can as he gives it to me, taking it all in. Anything he gives me, I want. I swallow every drop as he wanted me to, sucking until I know I have everything. His hand tugs at my hair and I slide back off of his still half hard cock, settling back on my heels as I gaze up at him. I run my tongue along my lips, making sure I didn't miss any.

He takes in a deep breath while gazing down at me, his stare alone makes my cock twitch reminding me. I move my hand down to my pants involuntarily, pressing my hand into my straining cock.

"Hands off it now, Jasper. You'll get your turn. Undress and stand by the bed."

I move my hand quickly away as he says and stand up, moving over towards the bed, unbuttoning my shirt and shrugging it off. I see him coming up to stand aside me. I shift my body towards him, letting him see. I work out as much as I can and as cocky as it may sound, I know I look good.

A glance down at his cock shows him semi hard still, making me want to moan out. I work my pants quickly, pushing them down, and stand naked in front of him. I hear a chuckle and glance up at him.

"Commando? Is that always or were you hoping for this?" My face burns but I smirk anyway.

"I certainly was hoping, Sir."

He simply smiles and his eyes travel down my chest. His eyes are so heavy on me. The path his eyes take down my body practically leaves a smoldering trail. I fully expect him to take a double look at my cock, but he doesn't. The majority of the partners I've had are always shocked by my size. I'm not nearly as thick as he is, but I'm longer. He, however, completely bypasses it. Huh.

He tilts his head towards the bed. "Over to the bed and kneel on it, hands crossed at your lower back."

I move steadily but quickly towards the bed. This is the first time I'll ever be in position, so to speak. I kneel on the bed and move my hands to my back. I do as he said and lace my fingers together behind me. I exhale heavily and wait for him.

He lets me sit there for a quiet moment by myself. Before I realize he is standing behind me, his fingers trail along the top of my shoulder, down my shoulder blade, to the middle of my back. I sigh as I realize why he is doing this.

He murmurs, "I thought you've never played like this before?" His fingertips trace over the un-even skin of three horizontal scars going down my back.

I clear my throat and try to keep my voice steady. "I haven't played. Those are from my step father. It really was a long time ago. May I explain at another time?" I let my eyes roam up to his face to try to figure out what he's thinking.

His brow is furrowed and he looks a mixture of barely suppressed anger and sadness. "We'll talk about it _next_ time, definitely. Move your hands behind your back again." He replies to me. Next time? I'm not surprised, but I wish we wouldn't. I also wonder when I moved my hands from my back.

I place my hands at my lower back again and work my neck side to side. It's time to forget and focus as I feel both of his hands glide down on either side of my spine. It relaxes me and I melt into his strong hands, feeling my skin break into goose bumps as they move against it.

"Tell me what you thought would happen here in your room. Did you think of it?"

His question takes me by surprise as I close my eyes. "Yes, I thought of it. I hoped our meeting would go well and we would come back here or to your place and fuck. Some of my thoughts did also involve me learning more of what you're… capable of doing."

"Mmm, well it is a good thing _I_ decide what goes on then," he says as I feel a hard slap fly against my backside. I let out a moan as I feel his hand soothing my skin. He moves my hands forward on the bed to brace myself. It's still new for me to be so open to a man this way. Usually I was the one in his spot, but God, this is what I wanted all along.

I hear the cap on the bottle of lube pop open, making my mouth instantly dry as I bite my lower lip. Warm, wet fingertips trace up and down along my crack, teasing me as I moan out his name loudly. A harsh slapping sound echoes in the room as I let out a loud whimper, realizing a second late that it is my ass he slaps.

"Aren't you the responsive one? My fingertips barely touched you. Good to know." He follows that up by running the tip of his pointer finger in a circle along my entrance. He pushes in lightly as my breath catches in my throat. I feel a cold drizzle of more lube sliding between my cheeks and meeting his finger as he pulls it back and pushes back in again. It slides in slowly, teasingly. All I want him to do is hurry and please, please put it in deeper.

Another whimper escapes me as he pulls his finger out and his hand moves away from me, placing it on my hip. I feel his hand pressing the bottle of lube into my palm and I look up to see an disarming smirk on his face.

"Did you really think I'd fuck you so soon, Jasper? Tsk. That won't be until you are well and truly _mine_." I stare at him for a minute and before I know it, I'm nodding my head. I want him so bad, but it is his game, his rules. Fuck, I want to feel him in me though. My hard on pulses hard as I realize I'm still holding the bottle of lube.

He nods at the bottle and takes a few steps towards the end of the bed, gripping his now rock hard cock in hand and stroking. "I won't fuck you today, but you will fuck yourself, for me. Make it sweet, boy, I want to see how you do it."

Oh, fuck.

I move quickly up onto my knees and open the lube, spilling some onto my fingers. While putting my other hand in front of me on the bed for balance, I reach back and run my finger against my hole. Glancing up at Edward, I shift my body towards him more. This way I am able to see him jerking off to me but he also has an uninterrupted view to what I'm about to do to myself.

I push my finger in quickly as I let out a groan. There is the slight burn that there always is when I do it quicker than I should, but it's what I want. It reminds me of what I'm doing and it's what I like when I fuck my own ass. I let my finger work in and out for a few seconds before adding another one. A deep guttural groan escapes my mouth as I let my head fall forward. Fuck, this feels so good. He's watching me, he is stroking himself, and fuck, it feels so good. I continue working them in and out of me, deeper each time.

Quickly I realize I'm not going to last long. I've been so hard and this is all new. I'm going to be his. He is going to have full control over my body.

"Oh fuck. Fuck, please, Sir. Please!" I moan out loudly as that realization hits me. I work my fingers in and out quickly, letting them barely rub over my spot knowing if I go at it any harder I'm going to cum. Oh my god, I need to cum.

"That quick? You're not even stroking off. Mmm, what I am going to love doing with that. Hold on just a second." A displeased moan escapes me as he moves around the bed behind me. Is he going to fuck me? Oh god, yes, please. Let him fuck me.

His hand squeezes one of my cheeks roughly and I feel the tip of his cock pressing over the side of my hip. "Ah, now you cum when you want to. I'm going to," he groans out, "cum all over you. You're going to be my boy, my slut, mine." He growls out as I hear the sounds of him jerking off getting louder.

I let my fingers move faster into me, pressing hard against that button and within seconds, I'm calling out for him, babbling incoherently. A tightening in my lower back, my groin, and I'm cumming for him. A surge of his hot cum hits my hip and another wave of my orgasm hits me, making me shake. All I can hear is the sound of his groans, mine drowning his out as I let my hand fall away from my ass and lay out on the bed.

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god, Sir! Fuck." A streak of obscenities come out of my mouth without me even thinking. Just being here with him and hearing him, everything. It's too much. It's so much. It's _everything_.

I feel his hand moving along the small of my back as I let out a whimper.

"Shhh, sh. Relax," he murmurs out. His hand, now in my hair, tugs my head back gently and he kisses my lips. I moan quietly into his mouth and kiss him back. It's so light it's nearly chaste, but anything I feel for him right now I'm pouring into the kiss. God.

The bed dips next to me and I open my eyes to peer up at him. If I thought he was beautiful before, it is nothing compared to how he looks right now. A mix of blissful and the post coital happiness on his face. I realize belatedly I am probably the mirror image of all that and more.

"That was a little more intense than what I was going for. What was it?" His voice is gentle and soothing, full of curiosity.

"I don't know how to put it into words. It felt so good, but it wasn't just that. I was doing it for you and even though I was doing it to myself, you were the one controlling it. It was you. It just overwhelmed me there for a minute."

A smile lights up his face and he nods. "Any worries about you not being cut out for this just disappeared immediately. That right there is something you have to experience on your own to even be able to understand. This is going to work out just fine."

I can't help the answering grin I give him. I want to grab him and kiss him, but frankly, my body feels like it is jelly and I don't think I can do that right now anyway.

I catch him glancing out the large windows and I realize it's already dark. Huh, I didn't expect that. His attention turns back to me and he sighs softly. "I sadly have too much work to do this evening, but how about we shower, clean up, and figure out the next time we're both free?"

I'm a bit sad by this, but I'm not really surprised. While I don't know what he does yet, I can tell he is a busy man. If I'm being honest with myself, I want a little bit of time to reflect on all of this myself. A shower, however, sounds perfect.

I answer with a grin and a nod. "That sounds quite good to me." I move my feet slowly to the floor and stand up, feeling only a touch of soreness. His hand reaches out for me and off to the shower we go. Mmm, a dripping wet Edward. Yes, please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: These are SM's characters. It is only my imagination that dreams up the dirty things I can make them do.**

**A/N: I'll probably say it every chapter, but thank you so much everyone for the reviews. I'm frankly surprised by all the alerts people have for my little story. I was just trying to explore an idea in my mind. Who knew one simple flight would bring all of this to my mind? I have to say thank you to the man who was sitting next to me on this flight. He smelled amazing (rare on planes, you know), but wasn't the most attractive. I started thinking about E/J and well, you all get to reap the rewards. ;) Thank you to Rae, my beta. Enjoy!**

Running along the shoreline of the pacific has always been something of a comfort to me. It soothes me and it relaxes me when I need it the most. Today, however, is not one of those days. You know the kind where you coast through your day so trapped in your own mind that the day is over with before you're aware of it. Everything in my life seems to be on the right track. Santa Barbara will be something I miss, but it is time for me to leave it. I was here for my Mother, whether she knew it or not, and now that she is gone, my reason for being here is as well.

I glance up as I pass a couple. They are young, probably mid 20's and have a three year old asleep in a stroller, guarded from the winds coming off the sea. They embrace one another, looking off at the waves with sweet smiles on both of their faces. Part of my heart aches knowing that I wasn't the reason or the one benefiting from being that content and happy. The other part of me knows that someday, I'll have that. Maybe I won't have a child of my own but I'm more than okay with that. I definitely will _not_ have the girlfriend or wife factor. I snort quietly as I think of that and continue on past them. The young blonde mother did remind me to put in a call to Rosalie. She has tried to get ahold of me but we seem to be playing phone tag and I know as well as anyone that you do not want to be put on her list. The one person's list I do want to be on can punish me however he sees fit.

My mind flashes back to Edward suddenly. It doesn't come to me as a surprise that I think of him. I do think about him daily, more than I'd admit. The shower we had together makes me grin as I remember it.

_I was standing there under the pounding water of the shower, waiting for Edward to join me. His phone rang on our way into the shower and I went ahead to get it started. My mind kept flashing to everything that happened within the past few hours. I wanted to bring him back to my hotel room, but the fact that we actually did? God, I can already feel my erection starting to spring back to life. Remembering how his strong hands felt against my body, the way he watched me so intently, and his groans. I let out a groan of my own and hear a soft chuckle outside the shower. Glancing to my left, I see him peering around the door and eyeing my hard on. I shrugged one of my shoulders and stepped back, letting him in the shower with me. _

_His back was to me now and I was looking over his body, amazed by how in shape he was. He wasn't overly built, he was just right for me. Defined in all the right places and…_

"_Jasper? Is there a reason I can feel you staring at my ass?"_

_I blushed, I knew I did, but I was hoping the heat from the water would conceal it. _

"_You have to admit, it is a very nice ass. Very nice, yes," I trailed off._

_He turns around to face me and I see he is already semi hard. His stamina must be amazing. I get why I'm hard like a 13 year old discovering tits, or okay cock, but he's done this before._

"_I'll be nice this time. Do not get used to it, alright?" He finishes his sentence as he glances around the shower, seeing a travel sized bottle of body wash and handing it to me. "Lather up. Have you ever jerked you and another man off at the same time?" I shake my head and he shot me a wicked smile. "Mm, another first then. Well let's see how well you get us both off together."_

_I realized then what he meant. He wanted me to take both of our cocks together, jerk him as his cock was up against mine? Oh my fuck…_

I'm brought out of my memory, realizing my running shorts are getting tighter. I glance around quickly making sure no one is looking as I try to calm myself down. He would find this humorous, I'm sure. I would too if I wasn't on a beach with a number of children. I sigh as I speed up my running, heading towards my car.

* * *

After running this morning, I had meetings all day at the local office. Basically, I sat and appeared to be actively listening. Truth is that I knew I wouldn't be at this location much longer. Sure, I should have paid more attention to it because we were all interlinked together but I'd be gone in less than a month to Seattle. What was the point?

I contemplated those feelings as I made my way to my car. Usually I wouldn't be dismissive about it, but it was such a long time coming for me. I had been more than eager to get out of here for as long as I could remember and now I knew it was coming soon. As thoughts of Seattle filled my head, the ringtone for my sister filled the car. I laughed to myself at her timing.

"Hey sis, how are you doing?" I drawled out. I knew the answer I was going to get.

"Jasper Hale, I have been trying to get ahold of you for three days now. All I get is a how are you doing?" I let her fume for a couple moments. Once it is out of her system I can typically listen and see what is going on with her.

"Anyway, the reason I was calling was to tell you I met this great guy. He is gay, of course, and he is a lawyer here. You two would really be good together. I don't want you alone up here, J."

I roll my eyes, but a small part of my heart warms knowing she just wants me to be happy. "One, you and some of my friends are there, I won't be alone. Two, I don't want you matchmaking for me anymore, besides I met someone," I cut off my sentence quickly and let myself realize what I did. I don't know if we are considered together. I know on my end I won't be with anyone sexually or relationship wise, but for him, I didn't know. It's something I need to ask him about, I suppose. I need to deal with the now overly eager Rosalie who wants to know very single detail.

"You did? How did you meet him? He is here in Seattle? Jay, I want to know details. Tell me." I smirk thinking no, you really do _not_ want to know the details.

"There isn't much to tell yet, Rose. It is pretty new right now. I shouldn't have even mentioned it."

"You mentioned it for a reason. I knew you sounded happier last time you were flying back there. What's the story?"

Ah, there is the reporter coming out in my sister. I realize I'm almost home and have too much from the office to carry into the house while talking on the phone. "Rose, can I call you back later tonight? I need to carry some things in and I can't safely do it on the phone."

"You're just trying to get out of telling me about it, but I'll let you go. Emmett will be home soon anyway and he deserves a special greeting today." I grimace and try not to even think about what she is implying. We exchange I love you's and I hang up.

I'm able to get everything in the house on one trip, but it was a close feat. It isn't anything much, aside from things I needed from my office. I figure it'd be easier to bring things home every day instead of hauling it all home at once. I hear my cell phone ring and I sigh. She really couldn't wait?

I press accept on my phone without glancing at it and bring it to my ear. "I thought you were doing a special greeting plan? I said I'd call back later."

A soft chuckle breaks me out of my complaint and I pull back my phone sharply, realizing the name flashing across it. Oh…

"A special greeting plan huh? We haven't got to that yet Jasper, but I'm wondering who you're talking to about that."

I laugh and shake my head. "That _is_ something I'm looking forward to. No, that was my sister planning something special for her fiancée. I didn't want to know."

"Oh? I can't blame you there. You have a sister?"

I head to the kitchen and pop open a beer, leaning against the counter. "Yeah, it's just her and I now. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a younger sister and an older brother who doesn't really approve of my choices in my life. Being gay, not the whole whipping men to make them cum choice." I laugh as I nod my head. He continues on. "I've dealt with it anyway. Luckily, I'm very close to my sister." At least we have that in common, I think. Rosalie's question from earlier goes through my mind.

"That reminds me. Uh, I have a few questions I want to run by you. Do you want me to wait until I'm there or what?"

"Can it wait three days or is it pressing enough that you want to run through it with me now?"

"Oh, it can wait. I just know you said last time that you had more, uh, elaborate plans for next time and I didn't know if I'd be able to ask."

I hear him shuffling papers around on his end and wonder what he is up to.

"Well, actually, those plans involve going over any questions you have for me, as well as finalizing our contract, so to speak. I prefer to have things spelled out and once we get further in our play together, I want something showing what we both agreed on. I was actually calling to talk to you about that. You're coming in on Thursday, correct?"

A quick peek at the calendar reminds me it is only Monday and I gave it a little glare, as if it was the calendars fault.

"Yeah, I fly in that afternoon. We're still on for Saturday, right?" I tell myself not to worry about it.

"Oh yes, definitely. I was wondering if you had plans for dinner that Thursday night? I would like to go over it and then show you around my place, as well as the playroom. I want you to see and anticipate it before Saturday."

I feel myself grow hard as he mentions that. I clear my throat to try to sound calm.

"Thursday night would be fine. I'm having a late lunch with my sister, but I'll just make sure to eat light there. I, uh, really want to see the room." I kick myself mentally. Obviously he knows you want to see it.

His answering laugh makes me sure he knows. "I'd imagine so, the things that are going to be done to you in that room." I bite back a groan and let him continue on. "Really, I just want to get a little more comfortable with one another and go over a few things."

I smile as he says this. I should have known with him. Even though he told me he was willing to take me on because I was new, I'm pretty sure he just wants to know I really do want all of this. It's for him, sure, but it is also for me.

"I'll definitely be seeing you Thursday night then."

"And so you will. I'm guessing around 8 or so. I'll send my address to your email. Oh, Jasper?"

Him saying my name still sends a thrill down my spine, especially in that tone. I'm partially afraid of what he's going to say.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Your voice changes when you get hard, even when you try to cover it up, I can tell. Don't try to, I like hearing what the mere mention of my playroom does to you."

I'm unable to fight the groan this time and I know he doesn't want me to.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sir."

"Make sure that you do. I like to hear what I do to you. Sometimes I'll ask you to keep silent, but every moan and groan of satisfaction lets me know the things I'm doing right. Don't you remember me responding to your moans last time?" A quick flash of his head thrown back in the shower goes through my mind.

"God, yes, I remember it. Hopefully you will be able to make me keep making those sounds."

His stern, deep voice quickly reminds me not to joke about pleasure with this man. "Do you doubt me? I am sure you don't. Can you do something for me, Jasper?" He knows I'll do just about anything he asks of me. Why is he even asking?

"Of course I will, Sir. Why?"

"Oh, then you'll indulge me tonight. Once you're settled and ready for bed, I want you to take yourself to the edge and back off once you are close. No cumming for you tonight. See if you question my abilities again."

I swallow hard while mentally cursing myself for taunting him. I know exactly what he can do to me. God…

"Y-yes, Sir. I'll do that. " I add the last part as more of a way to convince myself.

"You know why you will? You want to please me. Trust me, knowing you will be that close to the edge and pull back will please me greatly."

How can he sound so steady and just fine when I'm struggling with this? God, I want him so much already. Will Thursday be here soon?

"I have to get going now, Jasper. I should be available for most of the day tomorrow. Give me a call when you get the chance? Preferrably in private, unless you want others to hear you describe how close you got and how difficult it was to stop."

I blush as I think of this. I know he'll find out eventually, but having an audience or having people witness those private moments is one of my turn ons. I would like to know why I blush at this and at the same time knowing full well the things he is going to do to my body.

I clear my throat again. "Ah, yes, I'll call you tomorrow then."

"Have an amazing night, Jasper. I know I will." With that, I hear the phone click up and I throw myself against the back of the couch. Me and my smartass mouth.

* * *

Tuesday morning comes bright and early. It also comes hard and throbbing. Or maybe it doesn't come at all. I groan as I flip onto my back and stare up at the ceiling. I did what he asked last night. I got so fucking close to cumming and I backed off. The only thing that made it worth it was knowing how much it would please him. If it wasn't for that, I don't think I could do it.

Laying there I realized it wasn't just him denying me my orgasm. I was submitting to him by over a thousand miles away. A smile crosses my face as I think about it. While I would much rather be at his feet and submitting, knowing that I was able to do it this far away means a lot to me as well. I wouldn't voice it to anyone else, but inside of my own mind, I had doubts about my ability to submit.

My whole life has been taking care of myself, Rosalie, and other people around me. As welcome as giving up my control was, I had my moments of wondering if it was realistic. I knew the true tests would come later on along the line, but I knew it was what I wanted. The main problem for me was finding a man worthy of my submission. My view of a Dom was distorted and it wasn't what I thought it would be. More to the point, Edward wasn't the type of man I thought I would be submitting to. Once I met him, I realized how wrong I was. It was because of who _he_ was the reason I wanted to submit to him, give my control to him, and trust him with it. While Edward was devastatingly hadnsome, that wasn't the reason I wanted him. With every step he took, an air of confidence and control was around him. He had taken care of me thus far and for that, I needed to let my worries go and just be.

I sigh as a glance at my alarm clock shows that I should have been up 10 minutes ago. A cold shower and a coffee is what I need to get going this morning.

What a horrible fucking day. All I want to do right now is go home, say hello to Captain Morgan, and forget my day. I'm lucky I didn't lose my job today. The man taking over my position here was under the impression that I wasn't able to do my job. I could ignore that. He truly was not the most bright person I had ever met, far from it, but that wasn't what I took issue with. He was nice, albeit reluctant to interact with me before lunch. Lunch came around and he was downright hostile to me.

I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but when someone is standing outside of my office and their voice carries enough to make it to my ears, I can't help but hear. I wish I had been able. If I wouldn't have been able to hear him, I wouldn't have heard him calling me a faggot, a queer, and a "fucking abomination".

Apparently someone at lunch mentioned it in passing. No one could imagine why I would leave sunny California to move to the one of the rainiest places in the United States. They all assumed it was a boyfriend. I think what they failed to tell him was that the owner of the company, the one who pays his bills, was also a "faggot", as he so eloquently put it. I knew Harper wouldn't stand for it. I had once been harassed early on in my career for my orientation. I told him about it and by the end of business hours that day, that employee was gone and wasn't ever seen in the office again.

I wasn't the only one who heard Michael Newton going on in the hallway though. My polite secretary, I suspect, told Harper. It would explain why I had him coming to me an hour later. I don't like violence, but I grew up knowing how to protect myself. Needless to say, a few missed punches later and a pure accidental move on my part had Mr. Newton bleeding profusely from his nose. I couldn't stop him from hitting his face on the way down and it seemed the rest of the office agreed with me. He was escorted from the premises in handcuffs. I wouldn't mind being escorted out in handcuffs either, but Edward was too far away and well, no one in my office would want to see that.

In all, today was one big clusterfuck I did not want to be a part of anymore. I took off of work early, with a blessing from my boss, and drove down the Pacific Coast Highway, knowing it may be one of my last drives while I was here. I made it back to my house and sat down to call Edward, as promised.

Five rings later, his voicemail picked up. I sighed. "Hi Edward, I was just calling to let you know how last night went and everything, uh, yeah. So, call me back when you can. I'm home for the rest of the day." I hung up and settled back into the couch, flipping through the channels.

I was busy watching Pawn Stars 45 minutes later when my phone rang again. A smile lit up on my face as I saw the display. Edward.

"Hi, Sir. How are you doing?"

"Ah, I'm well. I apologize, my mother was busy questioning me when you called. Your day ended early?"

I let out a huff of air and rolled my neck. Before I could speak, he did. "This isn't sounding good so far. I thought you sounded off on the message. What's going on?"

I contemplated for a few seconds about telling him what had gone on. From what I knew of Edward, I knew he wouldn't ask just to have filler in a conversation. He wanted to know.

"It just was an awful day…" I went on to tell him about it. I didn't realize just how much I needed to get it out and have a sounding board. Nothing he would say would truly make it better, but knowing someone was listening helped more than anything. I hadn't really ever had anyone just to listen. I was used to internalizing it and going on from there.

He didn't try to fix it. He didn't tell me it was all okay. I knew it wasn't okay; it just was what it was and nothing more than that. For the first time, I felt like I had someone in my corner. Maybe going through what I did today was worth it. If it made me realize he was there for me that way, it was completely and one hundred percent worth it.

"You know who you are, Jasper, just remember that. Now tell me, how did last night go?" His words were teasing, but they were what I needed right then.

"It was hard, pardon the pun. I figured I would be able to get near my orgasm and simply wind myself back down. Honestly, if I wasn't thinking of you, I think I could have done it. I mean, wind myself down without being throbbing for the rest of the night. It was because of you that I was that way. Aside from you being hot as fuck, it's just you. Does that make any sense?"

"Would I be conceited if I said yes? I think I get what you're trying to say. That is what I wanted though. I wanted you to stop yourself and go to sleep throbbing. Your mouth did get you into trouble with it, but I was doing it to prove something else. Do you know what it was?"

I bite my lip as I think about my answer. I know what he's talking about. "You wanted me to realize I could submit no matter where I was? Oh, and that it doesn't have to be completely sexual? Even though it was, I mean, my jerking off. It isn't strictly about that. You had control over me from that far away and I let you. Oh…" I trailed off thinking about it. Talking to him was making my head spin by realizing some things.

"I see you got the jist of it. I wanted you to realize those things, yes, but I do also really get off on having you delay your orgasms." He teased. "I mostly just wanted you to think about your submission to me. I know this is new for you, Jasper. I think you can do it; I wouldn't have taken you on if I thought you couldn't. The most important thing was making you believe it too."

I briefly wondered how he knew I was contemplating the same things about myself. I decided then and there trying to figure him out was a pointless endeavor.

"Thank you. I mean, yeah, just…thank you, Sir."

"It's what I'm here for. You shouldn't have thanked me so fast though. You won't cum between now and when I see you on Thursday. Still want to thank me?"

I groaned in frustration and thought of a reply I knew he would get too much enjoyment out of.

"Yeah, yeah. No getting off until Thursday night, I got it. Anything else, boss?"

His laugh answered me. "No, nothing else. Come Thursday, you _will_ be thanking me."

The ending phone call beep echoed in my ears. What the hell was he going to do to me on Thursday?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to SM, the dirty things belong to my mind. ;)**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. Personal matters made me delay writing this because it was showing in the writing which is not something I wanted. Anyway, here it is! The next update will not be nearly as long away. It is unbeta-ed for now, so please excuse any errors. My other set of eyes wasn't able to read through. And away we go...**

Today has gone much smoother than I thought possible. I knew the hardest parts were ahead of me. First off, I didn't know exactly what Edward had planned tonight. The little voice in my mind told me I better get used to that. I know that I placed it all in his hands, but old habits die hard. I had been called a control freak in the past, but giving it all up to Edward would be worth it in the end, I knew that. He and I talked yesterday, him confirming that I had his address right and that I would be there at 8pm. Of course he wanted to know if I had came since I last talked to him. I kept the attitude out of my voice, but it was difficult. Before him, I rarely jerked off daily, but since I met him? It was most definitely an every day occurrence. He found this amusing when I told him about it. I could also hear the warmth in his voice at the same time.

I wish that seeing Edward tonight would be the hardest part of my day. No, I had to deal with Rosalie as well. Anyone has a sister knows how bad and intrusive they can be, but try having a reporter for a sister. If there is any trace amount of a story there, Rose tends to sniff out and want to find out every detail. My problem simply is that _I_ don't know. I can't tell her the status of my relationship when it is something I don't even know yet. I have thought of telling her we are simply talking and taking it slow, but she'll still want details about him. Honestly, no matter what I do, she is going to want to know something. My plan of attack is give her the minimum amount of details and talk about the wedding. She did mention to me this morning that Emmett will be there for a bit as well, he will take some of the heat off of me hopefully.

The pilot comes on overhead with his voice crackling loudly to tell the flight attendants to take their seats. A glance out the tiny airplane window shows me Seattle. With a small smile, I settle into my seat as we get ready to land.

* * *

After being annoyed with the time it was taking to retrieve my baggage, I made my way to pick up my rental car. I briefly noted to myself that I needed to figure out the car situation. I wasn't bringing my car with me from Santa Barbara since I wasn't trucking all of my stuff up here. My company was paying the majority of my moving expenses which was just fine with me. The less time spent with boxes suited me much, much better.

The rental car agent was quite a flirt. I watched her fellow employee watch with amusement. Nearly every time I came in, this same girl fell all over herself to help me. Her male colleague flirted with me every time to try to dissuade her from it. It never worked, but I secretly got a kick out of it. I knew he kept expecting me to finally ask him out for a drink or something more, but he just wasn't my type.

I pondered that as I made my way to the car. He isn't my type? He used to be _exactly_ my type before I had met Felix. The employee had the all American looks with enough roughness around the edges to break it up and make him more interesting. He was built well and truly had an amazing body. I would be lying if I said I hadn't paid attention the many times he bent over behind the counter. I didn't want to do that anymore though. I knew it wasn't what I wanted, but I was honestly surprised by the way it truly didn't appeal to me anymore. I knew he was a good looking man, I'd be blind not to, but that is as far as it went. It baffled me and left me unsettled.

I thought about this the entire way to meet up with Rosalie. Funny enough, we were meeting at the cafe Edward and I first went out to. I tried to shake my head to clear all those previous thoughts out of my mind, I would have more than enough time to process it at another time.

Making my way into the shop, I spot my sister next to the booth Edward and I had sat in. A sweet reminiscent smile flashed across my face causing her to quirk an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and gestured towards the counter. I saw that she had a drink and a muffin already.

I ordered half a sandwich and the soup of the day, along with a cappuccino, and made my way over to her. She wrapped me up in a hug tighter than normal.

"Everything okay, Rose?" I said, worried. My sister could be as sweet as they came, to family at least, but she usually wasn't so affectionate.

"Oh yes, I'm just happy I'm finally going to have you here, J. It's been a long time coming." The genuine smile that reached her eyes eased my worries. She had the fake smile down pat, but I knew every time she used it in place of the real thing.

"I know it is. I'm looking forward to not flying every week." I loosened my tie as I said this and started in on my sandwich. "I love kids and all, but I love them a little bit less when they take satisfaction in kicking my seat the entire way."

"You better! You'll be an Uncle soon enough, you know."

I nearly dropped my sandwich as I felt my eyes widen. She laughed as she saw it. "Oh, no, I'm not pregnant now! We aren't planning on waiting too long though. I'd kill Em if I didn't look perfect in my dress."

I let out a relieved laugh. A beaming smile is my answer. I'm confused until I hear the fiancée himself coming up to the table. I stand up and greet him, doing the typical man hug and back pat. He teases me about my small lunch and I feel myself flush, knowing why I'm eating so light. He heads up to order something, but with Rose, I'm not so lucky. She has noticed and is eyeing me with interest.

"Is there a reason you are eating so light? You wouldn't happen to be seeing someone tonight, would you?"

I smile before I can stop it and tell myself to get it under control quickly. I see Emmett out of the corner of my eye and hope that he hurries.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that, Rose the Reporter. Can we not do this now?" I plead.

"You said when I saw you, you'd give me something. That's all I want! I need to know something about who is making you smile like that!"

I sigh. I know she isn't going to let this go, but it is something I wanted to keep to myself for the time being.

"Alright, I actually met him." I start to trail off as Emmett sits down next to Rose, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

He waves his sandwich at me, spilling parts of it on the table. "See this, Jasper? This is a real sandwich! I could finish yours in one bite."

I laugh and shake my head, ready to concede that to him when Rose pipes in again.

"You know Paul? Jasper isn't going to need to meet him now, Em. He has a new boyfriend. Isn't that great? In fact, he was just about to tell me more about him." She prompts me and I fight back an eye roll.

Emmett must realize that she is going to pump me for info no matter what he does and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, alright, so we met on a flight to Seattle, actually. We, uh, just started talking and exchanged numbers, then we met while I was up here. That's about all that has gone on." I have to fight the smile threatening to escape. God, that _so_ isn't all that has happened. My hotel room…

"That's it? That's why you are so happy? Bullshit, J. I know you better than that."

I glare at her over my food. Why can't she let it go? "So you're going to see him tonight, right? What are you two doing? What is his name? What does he do?" She starts firing off questions at rapid speed. Emmett isn't doing anything to help me. He is just sitting there with an amused expression, watching us.

"Rose, pick two of those questions and I'll answer, then we change the subject. Deal?"

She mutters something under her breath that makes Emmett burst out laughing. He gets a swift elbow to the ribs and is complaining as I raise my eyebrow at her. "Well, which?"

"God, you're so aggravating at times. This is my right as a sister. Fine, what is his name and what are you two doing tonight?"

The two I really didn't want to ask her. One of the questions left me stumped though. I don't know what he does. That isn't normal is it? I know it took a lot of schooling for him and it takes up his time now, but that's it.

"Okay. Um, he is cooking dinner at his place tonight. He knows I eat out a lot since I travel and all." I tell this lie surprisingly well. "I guess we'll watch a movie or TV afterward. He has bragged a few times about a nice entertainment system set up he wants me to see."

Emmett snickers and cuts in. "I'm sure that's _all_ he wants to show you. I used to have a sweet sound system too; I've used that excuse before."

Another elbow to the ribs and he complains to Rose. I smirk as I watch them. To most, you would wonder why they even were together. Nobody realized just how much Rose needed someone like him in her life.

The subject changes from then on. Rose lets the topic of Edward drop and for that, I'm grateful. While they were bickering, I laugh to myself. Yeah, he has a sweet game room, alright. One I am going to be spending a large amount of time in.

* * *

I head back to my hotel to drop off my luggage, shower, and change. Lunch went pretty well with Rose, overall. She made me promise to call her tomorrow and let her know how it all went down. Emmett wanted to know more about the supposed sound system. I changed his mind quickly when I said we'd hopefully be rounding all the bases. He took to having a future bride with a gay brother great, but he wasn't quite ready for all the details it entailed.

The next few hours fly by. I shower and get everything ready for tonight. The uncertainty of tonight puts me on edge. He joked about a contract, but I had seen a few of them, thanks to Google. I was curious and wanted to have some kind of idea about them. I understood why there would be one though. I trusted him but I was used to contracts as well and it would be better to have it down on paper.

As I made my way out to his house, the GPS leading my way, I found myself settling into a different frame of mind. The nerves and apprehension were still there, but they were dulled down somehow. It was as if my mind and body simply understood how close they were to submission. I smiled to myself as I thought of this. I had spent a lot of time thinking about it lately. It was new to me, but it was what I wanted.

I pull up in front of a medium sized house. I double check the address before pulling into the driveway along side a Mercedes Benz.

He had told me the day before to bring a bag with me. I hope this meant I would be staying. What else could it mean?

I grabbed my light bag and made my way to the door. He had told me earlier that the door would be unlocked and to let myself in. I needed a few minutes before I could open up the door. I could hear soft music playing inside. I take in a deep breath and steel myself for it. I know I'm ready for this. It's what I've been wanting for longer than I can remember.

I reach out, turning the doorknob and pushing the door in. I do a quick sweep of the, I'm guessing, living room area. I didn't see him but heard sounds coming from the kitchen. I set my bag down by the couch and walk quietly towards the kitchen.

One glance around the corner and my breath catches in my throat. There he stands, in a tight plain grey shirt and dark wash jeans, at the sink. His hair is all over the place, making me briefly wonder what (or who) he had been doing before I got here. I let my eyes roam down his torso to his legs and back up, watching the way his muscles bunch underneath his tee. My jeans start to tighten with the ever present hard on that hasn't diminished in days now. God…

"You have to work at sneaking up on people, Jasper." His voice makes me jump and I realize I've been caught. A glance over his shoulder and a small smile greet me.

I smile sheepishly and shrug. I tear my eyes away from him and see a wok filled with what looks like stir fry. That describes what is making my mouth water, aside from the man who evidently made it. Damn, it looks good.

"I should hope it tastes even better." I realize I must have said that out loud and make a note to _stop_ doing that around him.

"So, you cook?" My nervous rambling is about to start. Oh no.

He turns his body fully towards mine and quirks an eyebrow. "I would think so, yes. Nervous, I see." He sets down the towel he had in his hands and steps over in front of me. He doesn't stop. His hand fixes itself to my hip and he pushes me back, backing me up against the cold surface of the fridge.

I realize I have lowered my eyes from his. Huh, apparently simply being in his presence takes me there. Interesting. A brush of his fingertips along my jaw makes me relax without thought.

His soft voice murmurs. "Relax. You want this, I want this, and I'll take care of you. Above anything else, that is what I will do for you." I exhale, not knowing I was holding a breath in. "Good. Tonight we're just going to talk over some of it. We'll take a brief look in the playroom and then, well, that's up to me." I hear his voice deepen with the end of that sentence. Suddenly, his hand is moving away from my hip, down towards the top of my-

"Oh fuck!" I hiss quietly. He palms my hard cock through my jeans, giving it a soft, yet firm squeeze and I struggle not to groan.

"Mmm, well, part of you is _certainly_ ready for this. No playing since I've said not to?"

I'm trying to think of the answer, but he grips me even tighter through my pants and I let out a grunt. "Ugh, yes, no, I mean. God, no I haven't." One more soft squeeze and he steps back away from me, a disarming smile on his face. "Good, let's sit down and eat dinner then."

I gape at him. Eat? He wants to eat dinner? I can think of something else I would much rather be doing. I don't want to fucking eat. His eyebrow quirks at me, as if he can hear what I'm thinking. I mumble to myself under my breath and move towards the table.

-break line-

Apparently, Edward is great at talking about everything but the obvious. We made it through a delicious chicken stir fry without so much as talking about what we would be doing tonight. We're now out in his living room on the couch, the fire place is on across the room for us, fire crackling loudly. It is oddly cliché but for some reason, I'm sure he wouldn't find that as amusing as I do. Ah, well.

My eyes keep straying down the long hall, wondering which room I want the most is. It wouldn't be upstairs, would it? Maybe.

"It's off of one of the rooms at the end of the hall. You can't really go to it unless you know what you're looking for." I glance over at him and his eyes are nearly blazing. I swallow audibly, knowing we're about to talk about all of it. I nod my head and fix my eyes across the room from him.

"Quick and painless, or drawn out and pain inducing?" His words have a teasing tone but they make me go on edge.

"Wha-what? What do you mean?" A smirk finds its way to his lips and I realize he must be teasing me, yet again. A hand lands on my shoulder, kneading it firmly and his eyes fix on my face.

"Do you want to ask those questions before we go into more? I joked about a contract, but I realized you had probably seen one or two online." A quick nod from me answers him. "I figured. Mine isn't really like that. I simply want something to say that we are both consenting adults, this is what both of us want, and it is my responsibility to make sure it's done safely. Of course, that means open communication between us, but that's beside the point. Do you understand?"

I toss it around in my mind and decide yeah, I think I do get what he is talking about. "I think so. In case something undesirably was to go on between us, we have to written it out. Right?"

"Pretty much, yes. We're already in this together. You know that, don't you? You may not have been fully submitting to me yet, physically. You have done it mentally now though, on a few different occasions." I clear my throat and nod.

"I know that, I do. I, um, talked to a sub friend of mine and she said it varies from Dom to Dom, but the general idea is the same."

He tilts his head, seeming to examine me with his eyes. Whatever he settles on seems to be good. "Then I think we're good. Sign it and then we can talk through your questions, does that sound good now?" My answer is a frantic nod. His lips quirk up and I can see him fighting a smile. I can't help if I just want to get on with it!

He leans forward to the small table in front of us, opening a drawer and pulling out a thin folder. He pulls out a set of papers and hands it to me.

I glance briefly over it, verifying what he was saying before. It is brief and to the point. I want to sign immediately but I slow myself down. I can't do this without thought, as much as I want to. I read the one he handed to me, scanning over it. It is just what he said it was. I settle back on the couch and roll it over in my mind. A few minutes pass and I know I'm doing the right thing. I reach out for the pen and quickly sign where my name is needed. I let out a sigh and just doing that makes me feel better. I grin, realizing what this means and don't bother holding back my happiness about it. I take one last glance at the paper and look up at him, grinning still, giving a slight nod. That crooked smile flies across his face and he nods back to me, reaching out for the pen and signing right above my own signature.

Before I know it, I hear the pen scratching across the table and I'm being pushed back against the couch, his lips over mine.

His kiss is full of promises, full of heat, full of…everything I want. He kisses me hard, surely bruising my lips. A groan escapes him into my mouth and I feel him pulling away. I lick my lips and through half-lidded eyes, I stare up at him.

"You are **mine** now, Jasper. Mine." My cheeks flush, but my grin is firmly back in place on my face.

He clears his throat and puts the papers back into the folder, shaking his head.

"Should have signed that after your questions, I think. Anyway, I know I won't be able to handle having you in the playroom and having to talk to after that. Start asking your questions, please."

My head is spinning. I shake my head to try to clear my mind, but it isn't working. Questions? My only question is one he wouldn't want right now. God.

"Uh, okay. Um." I run through many things to try to settle my body down. Baseball. Old ladies. Women in general. Grandparents. Oh, that reminds me of my question I wanted to ask. I clear my throat.

"Uh, what are we going to be? Aside from Dom and sub, I mean, I'm obviously not going to be dating anyone and my sister has been hounding me lately about who and why I'm smiling," I wince. Stop rambling embarrassing statements and ask the question. "I just don't know what to tell people. Do I say we're dating? Do you not want people to know we're, uh, involved?"

He looks amused, but I try to not read too much into it. He can wipe that smirk right off of his face. "Well, I certainly don't mind if people know we're involved. Are you asking me in a round about way if I would meet her? If it is, just ask me, Jasper."

My cheeks blaze anew now. I don't want to ask him, but if I'm honest with myself, I do want them to meet him.

"I do want you to meet her, honestly. I just don't know what we are exactly, and I think that's bothering me. Do I call you my boyfriend now?" I dip my head down and try to hide my face.

"I'm not going to be with anyone else right now, neither are you. We will be talking on a near daily basis and seeing each other frequently when you are here. When we're not together, I do and I will think about you, whether it will be what tool I am going to work you with next, or if it is simply how your day is, I _will_ think of you. Does that sound like a relationship to you? A boyfriend?"

My heart speeds up quickly. That is what I wanted to hear, but I would never ask. How does he know? He just knows.

"That's a relationship. I'm just new at this and I didn't know if you wanted me like that or simply as a sub. I didn't know."

I chance a quick look at him and there is a smile on his face, one showing that he knows something I don't.

"You know what we are now then. You can call me your boyfriend to others. What else?"

I resist the urge to jump on him and kiss him senseless. God, I want to though. I can't think of any more questions right now. I want to see the room and I want him, now.

"I really can't think of anything right now. Can we please go see the room and uh, whatever else you have in mind?" I bite back a smirk. I know it won't bring me anything I want right now, it would probably just delay. Please, say yes.

He, however, doesn't resist the urge to smirk. He reaches for my hand and off we go.

* * *

I see what he means by you won't find it unless you are looking for it. It's at the end of the hall, with barely a handle to open the door. His hand tightens on mine and he looks down at me, a guarded expression on his face.

"Usually when we're in here, it'll be much more structured and there will be more rules. Right now, I just want you to look at it, observe it for now. Once we're done, I am going to take you in my bedroom and fuck you until your voice is hoarse and you simply can't ask for more." My entire body shudders as he says this, and of course, he notices. He opens the door and I step in.

It is not at all what I expect. It's a very large room, much bigger than what I would think his house is able to contain. There is a large bed dominating most of the room and a Saint Andrews across from the door. A large ottoman is at the end of the bed, seemingly innocent but I see the additional attachments to it. I take in a deep breath and sweep my eyes across the rest of the room. There are two large nearly floor to ceiling chests full of toys, whips, floggers… you name it. I close my eyes for a moment. It's all too much. I am almost about to beg him to please use something on me. I want to be tied to the cross, I want to be taken in that bed, I want…I want, I just want him. Fuck, why can't it be Saturday? I know we'll be in here then.

"Sir? Can we go in your room now?"

I hear a quick inhale of air and open my eyes, peering over at him. He looks perplexed and trying to study me.

"Is it not what you wanted?" His brows furrow and he continues on before I can stop him. "I won't do something you haven't consented to, Jasper. You know this. Does it scare you? Is that it?"

"No, Sir, um… I think if I stay here any longer, I won't want to leave. I'm so fucking turned on right now I can barely think straight."

Instantly, his expression changes. A wide grin covers his face and he nods his head. "Go to my room and undress. Kneel next to the bed, grab a pillow from the bench at the end. I'll be there in a minute."

I move quickly out of the room and to his bedroom. He showed me on the way to the playroom and of course, I made a note of it. I enter the room and undress quickly, folding my clothes neatly on the bench. I grab a soft pillow and quickly kneel next to his bed, lacing my hands at the small of my back.

I wait for him, completely naked, my cock hard and thick between my legs. He said he would fuck me, right? My mind isn't playing tricks on me, I'm sure of it. I know he said that. I hope he lets me off before he fucks me. I've been hard for days now and I just want him so much.

I hear his footsteps coming down the hall and hear him enter the room. I struggle to keep my eyes on the floor. I sense him stepping closer to me until I can finally see his feet, bare. I let my eyes move up his legs before he lets out a "tsk". I snap my eyes back down but from what I saw, he has already undressed himself. Fuck, I want him so badly. I need him.

"Up on the bed now, on your hands and knees, ass facing me." I suppress a groan and move up quickly onto the bed, taking the position he wanted.

I feel his fingertips trail up the back of my thighs, pulling back once he gets to my ass. I sigh and try to stay quiet after that.

"You've been good, haven't you? No cumming, at all?" I quickly nod. His hand is back on me, at my lower back, flexing his fingers and digging his fingertips into the top of my ass, dragging them down along my cheeks. "You have the best ass I have ever seen," he murmurs softly. "Right now I want to lay you out and fuck you until you can't stand anymore. We'll see if you deserve that. Flip onto your back."

If I deserve it? Of course I deserve it. I let out a groan as I feel a stinging slap on my ass. "I said flip over." I move quickly onto my back, planting my feet flat on the bed, resisting the urge to look up at him. I tip my head back and try to relax into the bed.

I feel the bed dip next to me and suddenly, he's straddling my legs. I glance down for a second and see him fully naked, his hard cock straining as he moves further up on me. He halts for a second, leaning over to reach for a pillow, sliding further up on me until his cock is nearly at my mouth. He slides the pillow underneath my head and I figure out what he's going to do. Oh god…

"Didn't I tell you when I first met you that I wanted to fuck that mouth of yours? I do. Every time I see your mouth all I think of is your lips wrapped tight around it, your throat swallowing around me. Open up."

A whimper escapes my mouth as I open up, feeling him running the tip of his dick along my lips. He taps it once, twice against my lips before pressing into my mouth. I steal a quick glance at him and his green eyes are on fire, staring down at my mouth. I tilt my head forward a little and he responds by sliding deep into my mouth, a groan sounding loudly from his lips. His hands go above my head, holding onto the comforter. I reach up hesitantly, placing my hand on his hip, letting him know I'm not trying to stop him. He grunts as I swallow hard around him, taking him deeper into my throat. My hand slides up towards his chest, pinching his right nipple hard in between my fingers, receiving a deep groan.

"Fuck, you feel so good, ugh…your mouth drives me crazy." Sucking hard around him still, I work my tongue along the underside of his dick, his one go-to spot that I've learned already.

Moving my hand back down, I reach down to his sack, cupping them in my hand as he's fucking my mouth hard, giving them a slight tug down and all I hear is a groan and grunt mixed, feel his hand come down to hold my head in place. I feel his cock pulse in my mouth and as soon as I do, I feel his cum splashing against my throat, swallowing as quickly as I can. He is groaning out loudly still, his hand fisted in my hair, tugging on it making me moan around his dick.

Looking up at him, his head is tilted back, eyes closed tightly as he slides back out of my mouth. He looks absolutely blissed out above me. I try to shift my hips some, my hard on throbbing nearly so hard it hurts. He seems to take notice of this as his eyes lazily open, with a smirk on his face.

He slides slowly back down my body, letting his ass brush up against my dick as I let out a loud groan. He raises an eyebrow at me and I rock my hips up, wanting to feel friction, feel anything. I just need to _feel_. Doesn't he know?

Leaning down, his face hovers over mine as he looks down at my lips. I know they're swollen from him and I run my tongue out to lick my lips just as he leans in to kiss me. "Let me taste," he murmurs quietly. I moan into his mouth as he kisses me, feeling his tongue up against mine, tasting himself on me. I shift my hips again, trying to push up into him and I feel his cock, still half hard pressed up against me. He pulls away just as I push up against him.

A groan escapes my mouth as he shifts over to the bed beside me. I see his hand reaching out for the lube and my eyes go wide. Does this mean? Is he really gonna? Oh god, please. Please.

He catches me eyeing the bottle of lube and smirks at me. I resist rolling my eyes. He must fucking know by now how much I want it, doesn't he? He has to.

I feel his hand near my hip, pushing me over some. I get what he means and move over onto my stomach, tilting my hips up to adjust my hard on. I might even wiggle my ass just a little bit at him. His answer to that is a quick slap on each cheek as I groan. I swear if he fucking does that one more time…

My train of thought is cut off as I feel a trickle of lube slide down along my crack, making another groan escape my lips. I feel his finger circling my rim as I push against him.

"Just let me, boy. You'll get it." He taps against my hole lightly, making me bite my lip to try to keep from become a moaning mess. "Don't do that. I want to hear every noise you need to make because of me. Let me hear it."

He pushes one finger in slowly, making me groan deep, pressing my hips into the comforter. It won't take much for me to cum. God, I need to calm down some. "Sir, p-please, help," I ramble out.

His hand stills and he's immediately asking me what. "I don't want to cum, just tell me not to and I won't, please, just say it," I babble nearly incoherently. He has me so fucking close, one finger sliding in too far, one brush up against my spot, and I swear I'm going to fucking combust. If I just hear him telling me no, knowing he trusts that I won't, I can do it.

I swear I can hear the smile in his voice as he speaks. "You're not going to cum for me, Jasper. Just feel how good it is and want to please me. Let me control it, but do not cum." With that, he presses his finger back in, pushing in deep right away. I can't hold back any of my moans, it just feels so fucking good. I know he's going to have me like that for the first time ever. I'm gonna feel him inside of me and oh fucking god…

I feel my body shake as he slides in another finger, scissoring his fingers apart, opening me up for him as I let out a guttural groan. I involuntarily rock my hips but stop them as soon as I realize I'm doing it.

I need to detach from this, focus on knowing I'm doing this because I'm under his control. What he is doing right now isn't all that different from any other time I've been prepared. The difference is he dominates me with every single touch. None of them are just because, they are all done with a purpose. He knows my body already it seems. He knows when to push and when to pull back. If we can work like this together, doing the most simple of things, I can't wait until I'm completely at his mercy.

The sound of foil being ripped jars me out of my thoughts. Oh, fuck yes! He is working two fingers in and out of me now quickly, twisting them around making me moan out in pleasure.

I whimper as he pulls his fingers out of me, leaving me empty. I look quickly over to him, seeing him rolling the condom down over his cock. He is so fucking hard again already and my ego swells, knowing I do that to him. I watch him lube up the condom, his hand working up and down to spread it out. I moan watching him and glance up at his face, catching the quick smirk that goes across it. A quick slap to my ass makes me look away from him.

"Slide up near the top of the bed, boy. Hang on tight to the headboard," he says with a hint of smugness in his tone.

I move up quickly to the top of the bed, bracing my hands on the bars of the headboard. I wonder how soon I'm going to be tied up here sometime. I grin and feel him moving up behind me, pushing my legs further apart as I groan.

His hand is at the top of my hip, squeezing it tightly as I feel the head of his sheathed cock brush up against my hole. I hold my hips as still as I can, taking all of me not to push back and have him fucking inside of me already.

"You want me inside of you, don't you? I can feel how tense you are right now, you want to push back and let me slide in huh? Do it with your words. Beg me, Jasper. Fucking beg me, now."

Oh, fuck. "Please Sir, I need it so fucking badly. Oh god, I've been wanting you to fuck me so hard since I first saw you. Imagined myself under you, taking every single inch of you into me and oh god, I want it so badly. I need it, I need your cock, I fucking need you. Please, please."

By my final please, I feel him pushing inside of me. He's so much thicker than I realized. Oh, but it feels so fucking good. I stretch around him as I moan out loudly, letting my head drop to the bed. He tightens his hold on my hip, letting me know I'm going to be bruised from it. I welcome it.

I can hear his harsh breathing as I stretch around him, squeezing around him so tight. He pulls back slowly. In, out, shallow thrusts driving me out of my mind. I remember what he said; let him hear it.

"Oh my god Sir, please, now, I want, oh fuck yes, I want," I babble near incoherency. "Fuck me please! Please!"

A deep groan rumbles from deep within him and he snaps his hips forward, sliding in all the way as I let out what can only be described as a scream. My grip tightens on the headboard as I feel his other hand come up to my hair, gripping my curls tight in his hand and tugging back.

"You wanted it huh? Wanted me to fuck you hard? Isn't that what you said? If it's what you want," he groans out as he thrusts deeply into me, "I'm going to fucking give it to you. He hisses out the last line as he angles his hips just right, sliding right over my sweet spot, making me groan out loudly.

He fucks me mercilessly, pushing me up higher on the bed with every thrust. He varies his thrusts, never letting me get used to it. Just when I think I can't take any more, he changes the angle of his thrusts and pulls me back off the ledge. I fucking hate him yet I want to praise him at the same time.

Everything in the room is the sound of skin upon skin slapping, moans and groans mingling into one. I close my eyes as he pounds into me. It feels like it's only been a few seconds, it feels like it's been hours of this. Nothing in the fucking world feels better than this.

He's hitting inside of me so deep now, not changing up the angle. I beg him loudly, telling him I need to cum, to please let me cum. A harsh slap of his hand against my ass and his voice, "cum for me now, boy. Fuck, cum now!" has me falling apart. I shoot out all over the bedspread, lost in the feeling of cumming for him, around him, because of him. I feel him pulse inside of me now, his cock erupting deep inside of me, filling the condom as he groans out loudly.

It's the last sound I hear before my eyes close and I feel myself drifting away.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, but truly, Jasper just wants to belong to Edward. *wink*

**A/N: I don't have too much to say or I'm too tired to say it, but thank you again for everyone for the positive reviews and continued following of this story. I truly didn't think many people would follow it and I'm happy you are. This chapter is showing some more of the backstory on the characters, it was definitely time for it. I'm rambling! Thank you to Rae for being a perv ( ;] ) and beta'ing for me. I'm on Twitter at _fainthearted if anyone wants to follow me. Enjoy!**

A gentle caress of fingertips trailing along my spine is the first thing I feel. My eyes open as I lazily lift my head and look at Edward. He is on his side, facing me, with his head resting on his hand. His eyes are closed and he's breathing steadily, his face completely relaxed. A smile overtakes my face when I realize I'm the reason for him to be so relaxed. I let my eyes trail down his chest, seeing a light sheen of sweat across it, making me realize I wasn't out for nearly as long as I thought I was.

His quiet voice breaks through my ogling. "How are you feeling now?" It is easy to tell by his voice that he simply wants to know. He isn't fishing for a compliment, he just wants to know.

"You mean besides being completely blissed out? I don't know. I feel kind of, uh, for lack of a better word, floaty right now." Another smile touches my lips as I think about this. I've never felt this before. Sure, I have had amazing orgasms before, but this? This is something on an entirely different level.

His hand drifts up to my shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze and I nearly hear the smile in his voice. "Good, good. That's how it should be. It will probably increase as we move into other deeper and more intense things."

"When do you think we'll start doing that? On Saturday?"

"Well, I don't want to go into too much what we'll be doing on Saturday, but we won't play too intensely just yet. I need to learn your limits. This is your first time playing like this and it is also my first time playing with a virgin submissive."

I snort before I can help it and grin over at him. "I'm hardly a virgin, Sir."

He laughs and nods his head. "That you are not. You are new to this though and I don't want to push too fast, but I don't want to push too slow either. We have been able to talk to each other well so far, but it's going to need to continue. Anyway, we'll talk more about that on Saturday."

We are both quiet for a few minutes. I think about that and realize I'm going to need to work on communicating with him. Communication has certainly been a problem in my past. It certainly wasn't a relationship like this, but deeply ingrained habits are hard to break.

His hand continues to trail up and down along my back and I realize it is as good a time as any to tell him about the scars along my back. I feel indescribably close to him right now.

"I got those three scars after threatening to tell my Mother what he did to me. My step father, I mean." I feel his hand still and his fingertips dig lightly into my back. I sigh. "I was thirteen when he started. He was always really good to me, before. One day his pats on the back became more and I just tried to pretend it wasn't happening. It wouldn't be real, you know? Then he started coming into my room." I can feel my eyes welling up, my throat burning, and I try to suppress it. I just need to get through this.

"At first, he would just stand and uh, you know, next to my bed. Then one night he came in and he was drunk. My mom wasn't home and Rose was at a friend's house. He started trying to touch me and I kept pushing him back. He was livid by then and I was scared. I told him then I'd tell my mother what he was doing and he exploded. He had his belt in his hand and just started wailing on me. You can see what it did to me. I have two more on the back of my thighs that have faded, but the ones on my back were the worst."

I startle as I feel his hand come up to my face, coming away wet. He cups my face in his hand and pulls me in closer to him, holding me close to him. I let out a shaky breath.

"I don't like thinking about it, but you have to know. Rose came home early and found me after he had left. He was on the run for awhile, but they finally found him and he was charged. I wasn't the only one he had done it to apparently. I've had counseling for it and I am as okay with it as can be, but I'm not sure if any memories are going to flare up as we progress. That is a worry of mine."

He places a soft kiss on my shoulder then nudges me back a little. "I can't promise that it won't, but you'll have your safe word and we can stop at anytime to talk about it. You may have lasting triggers that you aren't even aware of yet. I am sorry that happened to you though." His face goes blank and his eyes unfocused, appearing as if he is somewhere else. Finally, he speaks. "When I was a resident, I had a boy who was a little older than you go through something similar, but his physical injuries were worse. He wasn't ever the same after it, physically or mentally."

I hum and nod my head. "I was in group therapy for a time and I saw what others went through. I'm lucky I had the support I did." As I say the words, they ring in my head. Rose may have had problems with our Mother for how she handled it, but if it wasn't for both of them; I wouldn't be as stable as I am today. I shake my head to clear it and a word sticks out to me.

He was a resident? He is a doctor? I feel foolish. Of course, we should have had this conversation before.

"Uh, I feel stupid. You were a resident? So you are a doctor now?"

He chuckles and his eyes are dancing with amusement. "I am. I work in a medical office near the hospital. I guess we didn't go over this huh?"

I shake my head as I laugh. "No, I guess we didn't. Does this mean I get the full doctor fantasy play sometime?" My tone is teasing as I grin at him.

"We'll see about that," he laughs. I just smile and move in closer to him again. We are quiet for a few moments; his arm wrapped around me tightly, his fingers twirling one of my curls in between his fingertips.

Without thinking, I ask. "Will it always be like this?" As soon as I say it, I want to smack myself on the forehead. That one sentence is laced with so many romantic innuendos I can't even begin to start. Quickly, I backtrack. "I mean, in other relationships, I have always loved the moments afterwards. Our relationship is of a different nature, but when we scene, will we be able to do this?"

I feel his nod against me before he answers me. "I'd say so, yes. After we have an intense session, we definitely will have time afterwards to talk and just bring you down slowly. I can work it in so that we always have this afterwards."

The way he words it makes me wonder if this is the normal way it goes with other Dominants and submissives. I think about asking him, but in the end, I decide it doesn't matter. Edward had others before myself and while it wasn't quite the same, I have had others before him too. I don't want to start our relationship by asking him about the past – especially while in bed. I have my questions about the lifestyle in general, but for now, I am content to simply enjoy this time with him.

* * *

I walk out of Edward's house the next morning feeling great. Not to be cliché, but I _am_ pretty sure there is a significant bounce in my step. The bounce is followed by a slight limp on my part that I hope I keep covered up. A shower this morning led to more. I grin and wonder if this is going to be the typical way we part. My mind flashes back to this morning.

_Steam enclosing around us in the walk-in shower, Edward pressed fully up against me. His cock slides up and down along my crack, teasing me. I arch my back and try to press back up against him. He has been teasing me since we woke up. A simple touch here, a misplaced stroke there, but when his hand wrapped fully around my throbbing dick, his intention was clear. My want for him is nearly making me delirious. I need something from him. I need to do something to him. _

_Turning quickly, I drop to my knees before him. Looking up at him, I'm again struck by how beautiful he looks. Water cascades down his chest, down that perfect V he has, his green eyes nearly glowing as he stares down at me. I plead with my eyes as I reach up, wrapping my hand around his cock and lean in. _

_His arm shoots out to grab my hand and I stare up at him, confused. He tugs on my hand and quickly shuts off the water. Does he not want it? But… I don't quite understand._

_Dripping wet, he pulls me out of the shower and over to the counter, turning me around quickly to bend me over it and realization dawns as I grin. I lean my body over the counter and move my legs apart slightly while he sheathes himself. Biting my lip, I reach back with my hands, spreading myself for him. It is one of the most vulnerable feelings I've ever had, presenting myself before him like this, but I want him to have it. I want him to have me, in every way._

_The look on his face when he turns back to me is my answer that I did it for a good reason. Shock floods his face for a brief moment before it lights up in a wicked grin. With lube already on his fingertips, he prepares me quickly. I moan and press back against his fingers, wanting more than he's ready to give me yet. A raise of an eyebrow from him and his fingers stilling remind me not to rush him. I mutter under my breath but hold my hips and close my eyes tightly, waiting for him to fuck me. I imagine I look pretty petulant at the moment, but I can't find it in me to care. _

_As soon as his fingers are out of me, his thick cock is sliding its way home inside of me. A gasp escapes me and moans soon follow after. It isn't sweet and tender, it is quick and it is fucking dirty. He thrusts into me deep, repeatedly as I try to find some place to hold onto the counter. He tilts his hips just so and I moan out, thinking he's going to angle it just right to hit my sweet spot. _

_Realizing quickly how wrong I was, I let out a grunt and fight to keep my words to myself. I want to rant at him for teasing me, making me wait when it's only going to take that one perfect thrust right up against it will having me screaming in ecstasy and spilling over onto the counter. _

_Instead, his thrusts are just enough to keep me right on that edge. Once, twice, he slides across my spot, and on the third he changes the direction of his thrust, leaving me panting and wanting to curse him out. The words are about to fall from my lips and then, oh…oh!_

"_Oh fuck yes, now, please, please! Fuck me, yes!" He is hitting it just right and I'm about to fly again. One more deep brutal thrust into me and I'm cumming all over the vanity. I'm moaning, I'm gasping, I'm groaning, and I'm calling out for him. I can't stop the litany of words flowing from my mouth. _

_As soon as I'm over the edge, Edward is falling with me. I hear his deep grunts behind me, his grip tightening on my hips, and feel the pulsing as he spills into the condom. A whimper escapes from me and he loosens his hold on me just barely. I struggle to catch my breath as I lift my head up, meeting his eyes in the mirror. They are heavy lidded and nearly glassy, staring right back into me and my entire body warms as his lips curve up into a lazy yet satisfied smile._

A screeching car horn breaks me out of my memory. Somehow I made it to the driver's seat of my car and I shake my head to clear it. A glance at my lap makes me sigh. My hard on is back as present as ever. My mind flashes through all the usual hard on killing scenarios and it starts to dwindle. With one last look at Edward's place and a smile on my face, I head back to my hotel to start my day.

* * *

It is finally Friday night and I have never been so thankful. It has been a hectic day between work and trying to tie up any loose ends at home. I am almost ready to cut all ties with the Santa Barbara office, hire a moving company, and just stay here. Truthfully, it probably isn't as bad as I make it out to be but I'm just fed up with everything. We are going through the steps to hire support staff for the new branch here in Seattle and as HR Director it all comes down to me. Of course my job spreads out into many things, but that is my main title. I sigh and loosen my tie as I walk past the elevator. People are waiting and all I want is a hot shower, a stiff drink, and to relax for the night.

As I make my way up the stairs, each step reminds me of mine and Edward's earlier activities, I grin and my face flushes. Finally reaching my floor, I throw the door open and an elderly little woman gives me a once over as she sees my face. Her eyes fly to the open stairwell door and widen. I chuckle as I walk to my room. My loosened tie, jacket thrown over my shoulder, and my hair a certain mess from running my hand through it all day would certainly make me seem well fucked.

With that thought, I open my door and set the rest of my stuff down, digging in my pocket for my phone.

_**I believe I just offended an older lady. No thanks to you. Hope your day was better than mine. –J**_

I strip out of my clothes on the way to the bathroom and take a quick shower. The hot water loosens up muscles I didn't even know I had tensed. I sigh and lean my head against the wall. I know this move is worth it, but I only wish it was easier.

A beep from a text brings me out of my whining and I grin as I realize it's probably from him. Pulling on a towel quickly, I pat dry my chest and put it around my waist as I make my way out to the living room.

_**I didn't see or hear one complaint this morning. I had a great day, thank you. Then again, it may have to do with how it started off… - EC**_

My grin grows as I realize he seems to be in a flirting mood. I bite at my lip for a second and shrug my shoulders. I lower my towel on my waist and let it nearly show everything as I take a quick picture. A glance at it shows me biting my bottom lip, my chest and most importantly, the towel covering up what is starting to rise to the occasion. The subject is simply **does this remind you of anything?** Sending it off, I don't worry. It is the first time I have sent a picture, but the content in our texts should be enough that he won't open it if he is unable to.

Stretching out on my bed, I browse through the room service menu. I'm starving but a glance out the window shows the ever present rain pounding down and I quickly decide to stay in. My phone beeps again and I fight the urge to smirk.

_**Jasper fucking Hale. I'm going to call in five minutes. If you know what's best for you, you will answer it. – EC**_

I can practically hear him growling my name as I read it, a shiver of pleasure works its way up my spine. I briefly wonder if he wasn't alone when he got it, but I shrug it off. I reply with only two words.

_**Yes, Sir. –J**_

Biting my lip, I eye the room service menu and decide to wait. I don't want any interruptions when he calls, nor do I want to show off the rising tent I have in my towel. Well, maybe if he was cute… I laugh as I shake my head. My phone beeps with a text and my smile quickly turns to a frown, seeing a text from Rose.

_**How did last night go, baby brother? When am I meeting him? Call me soon. – Rosalie Hale**_

I remember I told her I would but what would I say? He's a great cook, his playroom nearly made my toes curl, and…yeah, she doesn't want to know that. I send a quick text off to her.

_**It was more than I could have hoped for, nosy. I'll call you a little bit later. – J**_

As soon as I press send, my phone is ringing, the screen flashing Edward at me and I flush. I answer and slowly bring it to my ear.

"Jasper," he hisses my name into the phone, "do you have any idea what you just did?"

It sounds like trouble, but the best kind of trouble. I fight to keep the smile from my voice.

"No, Sir. What did I just do?" I ask sweetly.

"I was in an elevator with many others and I open this picture, not thinking anything of it. You know damn well what I saw." He growls at me and I feel my eyes nearly roll back into my head. He sounds so good when he talks like this.

"I couldn't get off of the elevator fast enough. All I want to do is come over there and fuck you senseless right now."

"Please," I say breathlessly. I am all but ready to get on my knees and beg for him, again.

"No. What are you doing tonight?" No? But why does he want to know? I fight the urge to tell him who and what I want to be doing.

"Uh, ordering dinner then having an early night. I have a meeting of sorts with this man tomorrow," I trail off. "I think I'll need my energy."

He laughs and the sweet sound rings in my ear. "You will, believe me. I'm going to drive home and get settled in. I'll call you in an hour and a half. Eat dinner and relax, boy – nothing else."

Quickly I try to respond, but all I hear is the sound of an ended call and I stare at my phone. Mumbling to myself, I toss my phone onto the night stand and try to find something for dinner.

* * *

Doing what he said, I ate dinner and caught up on the news on TV and browsed some of my favorite internet sites. I wasn't fooling myself; my eyes strayed to the clock at the bottom corner almost every three minutes.

Finally, it was only five more minutes until he was going to call. I turned off the TV and laid out on the bed, waiting for it to ring. He called exactly when he said he would, not that I expected anything different.

I answered, talking quietly. "Hello, Sir."

"Hi boy. Settled in for the night?"

I started to nod before I remembered he couldn't see me. I cleared my throat before speaking. "Yeah, I had dinner and everything I needed to finish up. Now I'm just lying in bed," I drawled out, knowing it wasn't smart to tease him but I didn't care.

"I didn't know you were such a tease, but considering how everything started on the plane, I can't say I'm surprised. Take off whatever clothes you have on right now." His tone was pleasant, but I knew he wasn't joking around. I wanted to tease him; I didn't want to _push_.

Quickly my shirt and boxers were in a pile next to my bed as I rearranged myself, head propped up and my legs apart, my other hand tracing circles on my hip.

"Everything is off now, Sir." My voice came out shaky and I tried to subtly clear my throat again.

"That was awfully fast," he said with a lilting voice. He was teasing and I knew it. I heard clothes rustling, I presumed, on his end and I smirked. I glanced out the wide window towards Seattle and had to hold in a sigh. He was out there. For so long, I had longed for someone to understand, to know _me_, kinks and all.

"I want you to close your eyes, Jasper. Settle into your bed with your eyes closed and just try to relax for a minute," his voice was gentle and soothing. I let out a sigh and did as he said. My body seemed to melt into the bed the moment I let everything go, aside from hearing his breathing on the other end of the line.

"I don't want you to do anything right now except think and tell me what I want to know from you. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, I will." My breathing was strong and steady, nothing except him in this moment mattered to me.

"What is one of your fantasies? One you felt you couldn't share with your boyfriends or ones you were scared to want, but wanted them nonetheless. Think for a minute."

My first thought was to throw back a smartass remark, but that isn't what he was wanting. I was ready to go on the defense immediately but he wanted an honest answer and I owed it to him. It is what I had to do in this type of relationship.

I started going through my fantasies, ones I had shared with some previous lovers and ones I could barely let myself think about. Since he was my Dom, he knew I wanted to be dominated and to be taken care of, to not have to think about anything but to please and serve him. I thought back to us on the plane and my face heated quickly. I loved playing in public like that, even if I was so wrapped up in Edward at the time that I couldn't think straight. I had fantasized about being fucked in public, about being on my knees with anyone able to see, my only purpose being to please the one I was with. Oh, yes, that had been a fantasy of mine for awhile.

"I think I have one," I said softly. My voice was dropping to near a whisper right now.

"Do you want to tell me, Jasper?"

"Yes, it's one of the many but it's one that came to my mind right away when you asked. Can I tell you?"

"Of course, try to describe in detail if you want. No touching while you tell me though, leave that one to me," he said with a smile coming over the line.

"I have always loved pushing the limits in public, when it was safe. Whenever I would be at a club and I'd see others simply rubbing up against one another all the way to full blown fucking, it turned me on more than I could ever say. More than that though, the thought of someone watching _me_ while I did it turned me on. You know I've always been more of the aggressive party in my relationships, but for another person to see me on my knees or getting drilled gets me hard in an instant. Sometimes I imagine I'm on a crowded bus and a man, well, it's you now, is behind me, rubbing his hard cock up against my backside while everyone is oblivious to it," my voice caught in my throat and I realized how close my hand was to my cock.

Moving my hand up behind my head, I continued on. "I think of no one knowing when you grab my hand and press it up against you, making me stroke you through your jeans. Then my vision changes and everyone can see me, every single person. We're still on the bus, but I'm on my knees in front of you, your hands gripped tight in my hair as you use my mouth just to fuck; forcing me to take it as everyone watches," a moan escapes before I can stop it and I hurry to finish it. "And then you're behind me, me bent over holding onto one of the poles as you pound into me, your hand pulling my head back making me see everyone as I'm used like that."

I hear his heavy breathing over the line and the wet sound of flesh on flesh and I bite my lip to stop another moan from coming out.

"Everyone at work looks up to me, they want me to do this and do that and they depend on me for it. I love having that power of authority, don't get me wrong, but in my work life and my personal life even, I have had to take care of everything. People look at me and think how uptight and straight laced I am, but for once, I just want someone to take care of _me_ and let me be who I really am. It may not sound like that and the fantasy I described overlap but they do," I trail off, unsure if he wanted to know that. "I didn't mean to uh, dampen the mood or anything, it's just how I felt," he cuts me off before I can continue.

"No, don't you ever apologize for that. It is what I wanted to know, but I didn't think you'd be into something so public like that," he tsks me playfully but continues on, "but that's what you want, is it? You want me to fuck your mouth for everyone to see? To shoot my load down your mouth and make everyone watch you swallow? Or maybe, maybe you want me to cover your pretty face in it. Hmm?"

I groan and feel my cock twitch hard as it lies against my stomach, my hips jerk up and I want to curse. "Fuck yes, Sir. I want to be used like that, I want to be there only for your pleasure and just, God, I want you so much."

"Oh Jasper, you don't even know the things we're going to do together yet, do you?" He lets that statement settle in for a moment. "I'm going to open you up to so many new things, _so_ many depraved and dirty things; you are absolutely going to love it." There is a promise in his word and I know he means it.

"I already know your cock is throbbing right now but you aren't touching it. No, you wouldn't, I told you not to after all. I'm going to hang up now and let you think of what I'm doing after that, but you are not to do anything. I want it all for me tomorrow." I groan at the thought of not doing anything to relieve it and at the thought of what awaits me the next day. Wisely, I keep my mouth shut.

"Be here at 1 o'clock tomorrow, Jasper. Bring an overnight bag again and be ready for me. Oh the things I have planned for you," he nearly growls into the phone and I feel the muscles deep inside of me clench.

We hang up and I'm left scattered on my bed, slowly coming out of the relaxed fog I was in. He isn't like any man I have ever known, nor do I think he is like any man I will ever know. He is one of a kind and as much as I am his, I know he is mine too.


	8. Author Note

8/2/2011 - Hello everyone. I apologize for how long I have taken in getting out the next chapter. At times, I wasn't sure I was even going to be able to continue it. I've started to go ahead and write some future chapters to see if it can help ease me into the next chapter, and so far, it has seemed to work. I am hoping to get at least the next two chapters finished before I post so it isn't that long of a wait again. I'll be back soon, I hope.

I apologize if anyone sees this and thinks it is an update as well! Or if you've even forgot about this story, lol off to try to write more!


End file.
